The Will of a Kunoichi
by Random Mongoose
Summary: Everyone is changing and growing up... except Ino. Wanting to make something of herself, Ino sets off on a journey to try and become the best she could be. But can she be strong enough to face a new threat to her village when she returns? Ino X Shikamaru
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress' Note:**** Well, I've had this idea for some time now, but was too lazy to type it down… (hangs head in shame) but all is good now, as it is now available for the public! Now, this is an Ino-centric story, just for Ino (and Shikamaru!!!) lovers… (cough)…ok maybe for Ino/Shika lovers, such as myself. If you prefer for Shikamaru to be w/Temari, that is fine by me, but it will not be a pairing in this story. (Just to let you know)**

**For those of you who are interested, other pairings will/might include: Kiba/Hinata, Neji/Tenten/Shino, Sasu/Saku, and maybe a hint of Jiraiya/Tsunade.**

**As usual, constructive criticism is highly appreciated. Good advice is always welcomed. Heck, even a lovely chat will make my day. For now, I hope you enjoy my 2****nd**** multi-chaptered story of Naruto!**

_**Quote of the Chapter:**__** When life hands you lemons, make orange juice, and leave the world to wonder how you did it.**_

**Disclaimer:**** (R.M. flips through a book searching for some witty response…) I can't think of one right now…humph…Naruto is not mine.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

'_What am I going to do?'_

It was morning, but only a sliver of sparkling sunshine penetrated through the heavy curtains and into the dim bedroom. A lone figure sat cross-legged in the middle of a queen-sized bed, hunched over and silent. She had been up for quite some time now, just staring off into space while contemplating her situation.

The lonely girl finally sighed and shook her head slightly, her long blonde hair falling over her shoulders. In truth, she felt…depressed. Lonesome, remote, abandoned…she could make a list.

Ino inadvertently wiped her eyes, unaware of the tears that had begun to pool in her blue orbs. And to think, she felt this way because life was a continuous cycle in the world. Time passed, whether one wanted it to or not, and people changed. And it was because of the change in people that brings us to find this strong-willed kunoichi huddled in the center of her dark room, brooding about life and what she was to do about it.

Her people…more specifically, her friends…they were changing. They were adapting to life, and experiencing what it had to offer. They had chosen their paths, and had begun to follow them. They were growing up…and leaving Ino behind.

Ino slowly changed her position, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on them. Only yesterday had she realized how much her world was changing…and how she was somehow stuck in the past, clinging onto what she had thought would last forever. But sadly, children had to grow into adults, and time changes everything. Ino's eyes drifted to the tiny ray of sunshine, and her mind reminisced back to the previous week…

(Flashback)

_Ino was bustling around the shop, arranging flowers and trimming off a few dead leaves. The bell above the door tinkled, indicating a customer. Ino happily scurried off to the front desk, brushing off the front of her apron. She was surprised to see Sakura waiting patiently for her, silently examining a few seed packets on the counter. Ino approached with a grin._

"_Hey forehead girl"_

_Sakura looked up and gave a small smile while turning to face Ino, brushing a stray strand of pink hair behind her ear. She said nothing._

_Ino let her grin drop a bit. Ever since Sasuke left, Sakura hasn't exactly been herself. She was quieter, more…reserved. Her emerald eyes held sadness, and yet, Ino could see painful knowledge mixed in as well. Sakura was dealing with life; she was growing up._

"_Naruto left today…" she solemnly replied. Ino paused, and then leaned forward on the counter to get closer. It was a gesture of friendship, however small. She was open to give Sakura comfort, like every best friend would. Sakura looked down, fiddling with her hands and continued._

"_He went with Jiraiya…off to train. I don't know when he's coming back…" Ino remained silent, her eyes downcast. Team Seven was broken up, and Sakura was alone. Ino could only imagine how that felt._

_Ino searched her thoughts, trying to find words of comfort and wisdom to offer to her friend, but nothing came to mind. She settled for a sympathetic look._

_Sakura looked up at Ino with a somewhat determined sigh. _

"_And so…I've decided to become Tsunade's apprentice."_

_Ino's mouth dropped open in shock. But Sakura continued before she could say anything._

"_I'm tired of being left behind Ino. Through the years I've realized that I was the weakest one on my team…and it felt terrible. I don't want to be a weak little…damsel in distress. I don't want everyone to risk their lives for me. I want to be able to take care of myself. And I want to take care of others too. I'm going to become a medic nin, so I'll always be needed. I'm going to become someone who will be respected."_

_Sakura finished her speech with a glint in her eye and a look a resolve on her features. Ino was silent for a moment before she gave her best friend a warm smile._

"_Congratulations Sakura. I know you can do it." Sakura smiled and gave Ino a light hug. She turned to leave._

"_Oh, and Sakura…"_

_Said kunoichi looked over her shoulder at the Yamanaka._

"_You already have my respect."_

_Sakura smiled, her eyes shining. Then she turned and walked out the door, the bell ringing slightly._

_Ino looked down at her hands that were placed on the countertop. She pondered Sakura's words for a moment before reluctantly going back to work._

"_I don't want to be left behind…"_

(End Flashback)

Another sigh escaped the secluded kunoichi. Then again, she probably could relate to what Sakura was going through…ever since her own team was…divided.

(Another Flashback)

"_There you are! You know, I've been looking all over the village for you." Ino stood in front of the lazy genius, throwing a shadow across his lying form. Shikamaru grunted and rolled over, obviously not in the mood to hear one of her girlish chit-chats._

_Ino frowned and softly kicked him in the side. When he didn't respond, she kicked just a little harder…_

"_OW!"_

"_Well it serves you right. You're supposed to listen to me."_

"_Humph…troublesome…" The Nara sat up and winced, rubbing his side. Ino plopped down on the ground next to him._

"_So," she started in a sing-song voice, "how do you feel about barbeque tomorrow night? Asuma's treat!"_

_Shikamaru frowned._

"_Can't Ino. I got a mission briefing tomorrow evening…what a drag."_

_Ino paused, thinking for a moment. "OK then, how about Saturday?"_

"_Mission"_

"_All day?"_

"_All week"_

_Ino looked at him for a minute, then stared down at the lush grass. "Oh…I see…"_

_Shikamaru glanced at her. "It's the life of a Chunin, ya know?"_

"_Yeah…"_

_They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Ino felt…empty. It was strange, because she always thought that their team would be around for each other…even if it meant for a weekly barbeque. But now that Shikamaru was a Chunin, he never had time for them anymore. He always had to be the tactician for all the complicated missions._

_Ino suddenly felt a deep sadness pang within her. She nearly panicked when her eyes started to tear up. She couldn't cry in front of Shikamaru!_

"_I…I got to go…" she shakily stood up from the ground._

_Shikamaru stared up at her with a hint of concern. "Are you all right Ino?"_

"_I'm just fine" she snapped, trying to avoid any confrontation so he wouldn't see her face._

_Shikamaru stayed silent as he watched Ino jog down the hill towards town._

(End Flashback)

Ino snapped back to reality when she realized that her cheeks were wet. She grabbed a blanket and quickly dabbed her eyes. As she rubbed her swollen orbs, she grew frustrated.

Everyone was growing up; moving on. Hinata and Neji were busy with their family matters. Shino and Kiba were in training for specified positions on each ninja rank. Lee was away training with Guy. Tenten went on a trip to search for unique and exotic weapons. Even Choji was immersed in his own path…besides becoming a great ninja, he was training to become a chef. This left…

Ino…alone.

Ino still had no idea what she wanted to do with her life. Would she go into her family's flower business? Would she train to be a medic like Sakura? Would she give up her ninja life for an easier, less dangerous one? She was clueless.

The young Yamanaka looked at her bedside alarm clock and sighed. She had been sitting like this for close to two hours, just pondering about her life. She quickly reviewed all of the points in her wandering thoughts. Everyone was busy with their own lives. They had unknowingly left her behind…as if she wasn't needed…

The words repeated over and over in Ino's head, like a cursed mantra. Over, and over, and over, and-

Ino sat up. Her mind had gone blank, as if she had suddenly snapped.

She slowly climbed out of her bed and wandered to her vanity mirror. She looked at herself, examining every feature, every perfection, and every mistake. Who was she?

A few minutes later, she came to a conclusion. Her thoughts cleared, and all of a sudden her mind was made up.

She wasn't anything yet. She was like clay, just waiting to be molded. Her destiny hadn't taken place yet; her path hardly started. She was new, pure, and ready to change.

Ino stared into her deep blue eyes that were reflected back at her, and she started thinking again. Nobody thought of her as somebody important. She was just another ninja; an inexperienced, novice ninja. To those who didn't know, she was just another citizen of some community. She was a nobody.

The young Yamanaka clenched her fists and unconsciously grit her teeth. Well, she thought, she could change that.

In a sudden movement she turned on her heel and headed for her closet. She threw open the door and surveyed the packed interior. She stared at the preppy, pretty clothes and the fancy shoes, all the ribbons and bows and make-up…

And it was all pointless. She pushed some dresses out of the way and dug around to find a slightly spacious traveling pack. She threw it on her bed and started opening her dresser drawers.

Comfy shirts, full length pants, jackets, undergarments, bandages, medical supplies, a few hygiene materials, snacks, and other provisions were tossed unceremoniously onto her bed. She moved to her weapon cabinet and grabbed most of the artillery. She knelt and dug under her bed to find a small oak chest.

Grabbing a pouch, Ino emptied the collected ryo(money) from the chest into it and tied it to her waist. Then she organized all the items on her bed so that they could all manageably fit into her backpack.

Closing it up, Ino strapped it to her back and took one last glance around her room.

She was going to go out in the world and make something of herself. She was going to train…she was going to be the best kunoichi she could be. She'd be better then Tenten at weapons. She'd be better then Sakura at medicine. She'd be better than Hinata at internal precision. She'd just be better than them all. And the weak, girly, useless Ino everyone knew would be gone.

Ino's eyes fell upon a picture frame, containing a shot that included her team and her sensei. After thinking for a moment, she walked over to the photo and removed it from the silver frame. Being careful not to crease it, she eased it into her breast pocket.

Then she walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

The house was silent; Ino's parents were probably tending to the shop.

Passing the kitchen table, Ino picked up a peach from the fruit basket. She needed to have some energy before starting on her journey. She paused, letting the thought sink in.

Exactly where would she be going? And how long would she be away? Was it even possible to find someone out there who was willing to teach her some ninja skills?

Ino glanced around the kitchen, feeling the dreaded homesickness long before it was supposed to set in. She gave herself a slight shake; it was all for a good cause. It would make her become a better kunoichi…a better person. She smiled before walking out the door and across the street to the flower shop.

The exotic mix of blossom scents assailed her nose as soon as the young Yamanaka stepped through the door. Walking down the aisle, she felt another pang of homesickness.

'_Yeah, I'm gonna miss this too…"_

Ino found her mother carrying a rather heavy-looking exotic plant to the counter. She was making slow progress.

"Oh, Ino honey…" her mother caught a view of Ino's pack out of the corner of her eye. "Are you going camping or something?"

"Well mom…ah…no." Ino's gaze drifted to the orchids on display next to her as she quietly voiced her reply.

"…you're not?" her mother's voice floated from behind the plant, laced with confusion.

"I'm…um…going on a trip…away…to train…for awhile"

A loud crash jerked Ino's gaze from the flowers to her mother's shocked face, and to the now broken flower pot at their feet. Ino's mother's face was just gaping, apparently speechless. Ino's father emerged from the back room.

"Honey what's going on?" he glanced from Ino's mother, to the broken plant/flowerpot, and then to Ino. Ino straightened up and looked her father in the eye.

"I'm going away for a while dad…I need to train and get stronger. I know this is sudden and all, but I have to do this…I need to start making something of myself…"

She drifted off, but she was sure that her dad knew what she meant. Her father was looking at her curiously now, examining her from head to toe. Apparently Mrs. Yamanaka gained back her ability of speech and was now sputtering to her daughter.

"I-Ino! What in Heaven's name are you thinking? Did you somehow kill off all of your brain cells? What do you mean leaving? Where? For how long? Why??? This is absurd. Surely you're feeling sick and need to go lie down…"

"Honey," Inoichi calmly voiced in a strong, stable manner, while resting his hand firmly on his wife's shoulder.

Ino's mother stopped immediately, staring at her husband.

"I think Ino is old enough now to know what she's doing."

Ino stared for a moment at her father, unable to believe her ears. But then her face broke out into a smile, her features showing gratitude.

"Bu-but Inoichi!" Ino's mother was still frantic about her daughter's abrupt decision. "Thirteen is way too young to realize-"

"She'll be fine" Inoichi said firmly, effectively cutting her off. "But before you leave dear, I think you might want to know something…"

Inoichi ducked behind the counter, muttering to himself while searching for a pencil. Ino's mother finally let the information of her daughter's departure sink in, and tears were now forming in her eyes. She stared at Ino for a moment before squeezing her in a vice-grip bear hug.

Ino's father saved her from suffocation when he returned with a piece of paper with something written on it.

"Here you go honey." He said before taking a step back to examine her once more. Ino took the slip of paper and read a few words. Her eyes widened considerably before she looked up at her father.

"Daddy…the Mind Destruction Jutsu?"

Inoichi nodded. "All the instructions are written down. But you can't learn it just from reading. You have to practice and adapt your mind to the new technique. I also put down some "mind-exercising" tips."

Ino's blue eyes began to tear up. She rushed forward to hug her parents.

"Thank you…oh thank you guys so much…I love you"

"We love you too dear" Mrs. Yamanaka was now full out sobbing because her "little baby" was all grown up. Ino kissed them both and looked at them for a few moments, stamping their image into her memory. She waved, then turned around and walked out the door.

It was odd now, how she felt. It was a new, exhilarating feeling that was flooding through her. Maybe it was the sense of freedom? Anticipation? Adventure? Whatever it was, Ino took it in full stride.

She avoided all the main roads of the village. Ino felt that it would've been hard to say good-bye to her friends, and having to explain her departure. She wanted to avoid all confrontation, or any conflict for those who wanted her to stay.

Did any want her to stay? Well her parents did, of course, but did anyone else? Ino pondered that thought for a while until she reached the gates. She shook her head. It didn't matter anymore. What did matter was the fact that this young Yamanaka was going to change into someone worthwhile.

Ino smiled, her emotions overlapping. She shifted her pack and continued on down the road, anxious to start on her journey of self-discovery.

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**** So, what do you think? Do you like? Do you hate? Do you want to offer advice to this beginning authoress? It would be highly appreciated. I swear that more interesting things will happen in future chapters. This was more of a starting/get-to-know-where-you're-at-chapter, so…much more will happen. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress' Note:**** I didn't expect many reviews for the first chapter for it seemed kind of boring, no? Ah well. Maybe you'll like this chapter better…**

**And thank you for the wonderful people who reviewed! I gave you a shout-out:)**

_**konoha.chick91, NinjaGrl, Normanee, Coke Zero, Da Bitchy BitchSlapin Kunoichi, MusicNinja, Tomboy14, Hyuuga Hanabi (anonymous), mia14conchelez, and Twilight in my Eyes**_

_**Quote of the Chapter**__**: My therapist says I'm in denial…as if that could ever happen…**_

**Disclaimer:**** Even if they were disowning the amazing Naruto, I highly doubt that they'd give it to a middle-classed teenager such as myself…does that explain the disclaimer?**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

The sun was high at noon. It seemed to hang suspended within the ocean of blue sky, drifting in and out of view as a few clouds passed over. The forest was teeming with sounds of nature: birds were singing, a babbling brook was babbling, and the tree branches gently drifted in the slight wind…

"OW!"

And one blonde kunoichi was facedown in the dirt, cursing obscenities at upraised tree roots. Ino huffed as she got up and dusted herself off. She figured she was off to kind of a bad start.

First there was hidden rock that stubbed her toe…

Then a tree branch whipped back into her face…

She slipped while crossing a creek and fell on her butt in the freezing cold water…

Needless to say, she was not in the best of moods.

Muttering darkly to herself, the Yamanaka took out a pocket map and checked her location. There was a small village two miles to the east, a tiny place called Matoken. Ino pondered for a moment. Maybe there was an inn that she could stay at; at least until she could figure out an actual destination.

Ino sighed and continued walking. It was worth a shot.

* * *

Matoken Town, it seemed, contained talk from all across the land. It was the village for gossip, and the only place to go if you wanted information.

At least, this is what Ino assumed as she lugged her bedraggled self through town, noticing all the stares and whispers pointed in mainly her direction. She sniffed, straightened her posture, and continued searching for a suitable place to stay.

It was a cozy little village, nestled in a vast valley between three mountains. Ino managed to arrive within the hours of early evening, the sun just barely spreading its rays from across the top of a pointed mountain peak. The village itself was lively, and despite its location, had a steady stream of travelers passing through. The path Ino was walking on had a smooth texture, and there seemed to be supply stores on either side. The young Yamanaka moved down towards the southern part of the village, which appeared calmer with less activity. She entered an average-sized inn and paid for a room.

A little while later, Ino found herself amidst the cozy crowd within the dining area. She listened carefully to gossip around her while sipping daintily at her soup. She was bound to hear something rather interesting that would help her on her quest.

"Tanzaku Town had the cutest little green suits!" she overheard one girl squealing to her friend. "It was made of spandex, and when I tried it on, it felt really comfortable and lightweight!"

Ino made a face. Green spandex suits? What was the fashion world coming to? This girl would've made a friendly companion to Rock Lee…Ino shuddered at the thought of _three _youthful look-a-likes. Feeling a bit disturbed, Ino slightly changed her position and listened to something else.

"Now if you have three kunai embedded in the neck of your enemy, but you didn't hit any vital points, how long does it take for your opponent to drown in their own blood?"

Ok, that might have been interesting if only Ino hadn't been eating Manhattan clam chowder, which coincidentally was a crimson color…

Ino had barely recovered from a coughing fit before she overheard someone say 'powerful kunoichi'. Ino abruptly silenced herself and concentrated harder on listening in the speaker's general direction. Apparently, the two citizens seated behind her were conversing in hushed tones.

"…yes, rumor has it that a mysterious figure has been seen within the forests of Genkai Mountain."

"My cousin told me he had a friend who was traveling around that area. He says he ran into a woman with many ninja tools covering her person. She didn't seem none too happy about him stumbling upon her training spot though…"

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, my cousin said that he was told that the woman used a powerful genjutsu against his friend in order for him to leave. It must've been a secret of hers, or else she wouldn't have caused him harm."

"And this so called powerful kunoichi is isolating herself from civilization in order to hone her great warrior skills?"

"You don't believe me?"

"Well there are many dangerous things up on that particular mountain… plenty of wild animals and such. I highly doubt that one woman could single-handedly defend herself against the dangerous conditions, even if she was a fully trained ninja…"

Ino bit her bottom lip after hearing this sexist remark, restraining herself from retorting one of her own.

"…and besides, why should I believe what your cousin's friend saw? Your cousin isn't exactly the most accurate storyteller, as we've been proven. And now that I think of it, you aren't that trustworthy either…"

"What do you mean I'm not trustworthy!? It was because of my expertise and reliable information gathering that we've gotten out of many troublesome binds that _you_ have put us in. Need I remind you of the time when three bandits were after your jewel chest…"

At this point Ino had had enough. She withdrew from eavesdropping upon the two men, who were now threatening to throw their drinks in each other's faces. The blonde glanced down at her pocket map while slowly stirring her cocoa. The Genkai Mountain was one of the three that surrounded the valley. Ino frowned after remembering the one man telling the other he was untrustworthy with his information. She didn't want to go on a wild goose chase through some dangerous forest on a vast mountain.

Taking a sip of her cocoa, Ino brooded some more upon the topic. Even if she did find a kunoichi, would she be willing to train her? It could be dangerous if she was against the Leaf village…

Ino was at a loss. If she did try to go find her, she would be risking her life. Then again, she supposed, she was willing to risk her life anyway for the sake of her traveling. Who was to stop somebody from attacking her on the road?

Ino drained her cocoa and stood up to leave, her mind made up. She left her home in order to become a great kunoichi, the best she could be. If she couldn't handle bandits on the road, how on earth was she supposed to accomplish her goal? Ino decided to get a good nights rest and set out in the morning.

The blonde kunoichi entered her room and locked the door behind her. She was taught to be wary in unfamiliar inns; a lot of people wake up the next morning to realize that they've been robbed. She combed her hair out and shut off the light before climbing into the bed.

She lay awake, staring at the foreign ceiling, just flitting from thought to thought.

Did anyone miss her? Or even notice that she was gone? Her parents went to inform the Hokage of her departure shortly after she left so she wouldn't be reported as a missing ninja. So Tsunade knew. But would anybody else care that she left once they found out? What about her team? Ino was certain that they would for sure…

The corners of her lips tugged down in a saddened frown as self doubt began to creep into her mind. Choji was kind…he would care, for sure. And Shikamaru…

Ino's brow gently creased as she thought about his reaction. He probably wouldn't notice right away, seeing as how he was a Chunin now and he had many missions to complete…of course he wouldn't have time to take a moment and seek her out. He was too lazy. And he probably wouldn't care that much anyway…

Ino pulled the blankets closer, finding herself slightly cold at this revelation. '_And why would he?' _she continued her train of thought. As far back as she remembered, she'd done nothing but nag at him…he probably thought that it was a relief that she was gone…that would be one less bossy, annoying, _weak _kunoichi that he wouldn't have to look out for…

Ino's eyes began to water as she let her doubting thoughts take over her mind. Then, in a huff, she turned over on her side and shut her eyes.

Well, that was what she was doing out here. She was making sure that she was not going to be weak for her team. Not anymore. And it would all start tomorrow…

* * *

Ino checked out of the inn early the next morning. Walking down the street, she realized that it would be a good idea to stock up on supplies. After all, it would take her a while to search through the mountain to find a single woman.

After buying and stuffing her pack with as much food as she thought she would need, Ino looked around the small market square, wondering if she would need anything else. A glint in a stall nearby caught her attention. She wandered over and discovered a small weapons establishment.

Shuriken lay in packets in neat rows of boxes near the front. Newly sharpened kunai hung from the wall, along with other various weapons. Ino could've sworn that Tenten could very well open her own shop, seeing as she had at least twice as many weapons with more variations littered around her dwelling. After restocking a few shuriken and kunai, Ino was about to leave when a hand reached out and grasped her arm, rendering her immobile.

Ino was about to open her mouth and shriek rape when she realized that it was just an old woman accompanying the store keeper. The old woman let go when she realized that she had the young girl's attention.

"Now I'm assuming, dear, that your going traveling, hm?" she voiced in a low, crackling croak. Ino nodded.

"Well then sweetie, when I was a young lady such as yourself, I found that it was more reliable to have a main, steady weapon for actual combat. Small kunai and shuriken such as that appears to be hardly useful for inflicting heavy damage, no?"

Ino thought this through and had to agree. She didn't really have any artillery to defend herself with, as well as an offensive item to inflict heavy damage. She mainly relied on her jutsu for long range fighting. But, then again, it was different out here, where anything could come upon you at any given moment.

The old woman was muttering incoherent words as she brought Ino into the stall and started moving things around. After a minute or so, she stood back and beckoned Ino to come closer.

Displayed before the Yamanaka, was a wide array of weapons. Many different variations of each sort were presented on every available surface. Hand swords, long swords, staffs, clubs, maces, poisoned chains and claws, scythes…there were just too many to choose from.

Noticing Ino's hesitation and look of bewilderment, the old woman clucked and started to examine her.

"Well dear, you're awfully thin, petite…of a light build I'd say…so perhaps you'd prefer a lighter weapon, yes?" Ino nodded, still surveying the mass.

The blonde's curiosity was divulged when she spotted a light, jewel-encrusted scabbard lying behind a tremendous sword. She picked it up and withdrew the blade, which glinted in the light. The old woman looked up to find Ino entranced within the weapon, a look of pure awe presented on her features.

"That, my dear, would be the Epethiate Dagger. It is a fine blade, crafted by kunoichi and used solely for."

Ino inspected the blade furthermore. It was lightweight, and roughly the length of her forearm. The handle was crafted with a groove, so it was easy to grip. There was a thin, decorative scratch that ran along the short length of the blade, giving the weapon a slightly feminine touch. The steel was light in color, and efficiently sharp. It felt perfect in Ino's grasp.

"How much?" she asked resolutely. The old woman chuckled and named her price. Ino paid and returned the blade to it's sheath, then strapped it to her upper back (seeing as there wasn't any room around her waist with the money and weapon's pouches) for easy access. She then thanked the old woman and headed out towards the mountain.

Upon entering the forest, Ino felt a peculiar sense, a slightly dark one. It was quieter here, as if the animals were in fear. The Yamanaka shuddered, remembering the warnings of the gossiping men, but she merely shook it off and continued. She was well prepared now.

A few hours later, Ino still had come across nothing out of the ordinary. The forest was still quiet and seemed relatively empty. As she pushed her way through some overgrown bushes, Ino suddenly felt a sense of apprehension, an ominous feeling.

The forest seemed slightly darker now; the broad leaves of the trees spreading to form something like a canopy above Ino's head. A gentle wind blew through, making the tree limbs whisper and creak. The young kunoichi felt goose bumps spread along her skin, against her will. She took a few more tentative steps deeper into the woods.

SNAP!

Ino froze as the sharp sound echoed throughout the area, magnified by the initial silence. She looked down and realized she stepped on a twig. Ino nearly sweat dropped, but remained still for a moment or two, checking the surrounding area. All seemed fine.

She took another step before she heard a low growl.

Ino halted her progression, and slowly looked over her shoulder. Her stomach plummeted as she located the source of the low, hungry growl.

Gleaming yellow eyes bore into her figure as Ino turned to face the hulking beasts. The creatures emerged from the underbrush, their paws stepping strategically and their fangs dripping with drool. Ino reached for her shuriken as she stared down at the wolves, petrified.

The wolves were thin, but their builds proved them immensely strong. All of them were black in color, their tails swishing slightly at the prospect of another meal. They spread before her, moving into a half circle in order to surround and attack. There were so many; Ino wondered why she couldn't hear them at all.

As the pack reached either side of her person, they crouched, waiting. It was the pause right before they executed an attack, but Ino didn't give them a chance. She whipped the throwing stars at those nearest to her, effectively hitting her mark as they went down. But then it was chaos, as they all attacked her at once.

Ino barely had time to retrieve her kunai from their holsters as she met the wolves in the front. She implemented a wavering slash, cutting one down, but she had to regain her grip quickly as another wolf took its place.

Two attacked her at each side, forcing Ino to extend her arms, leaving her front exposed. One wolf took this opportunity to pounce. It knocked her back, but Ino's quick reflexes allowed her to smash the wolf off to the side. She regained her footing and threw one kunai at a leaping wolf, striking it midair.

An unexpected attack from behind caused Ino to fall forward, using her arms to brace herself against the ground from impact. The wolves took the opportunity, and one tore it's fangs into her arm.

Ino shrieked, hitting it repeatedly around the eyes, but it wouldn't budge until she kicked it off. Blood ran down her forearm in tiny rivers, the tear in her flesh diverted her attention for a moment, but it was all the wolves needed in order to get her down.

She felt the wolves pounce on her person, one by one, their paws crushing and their fangs digging into her skin. Ino screamed, kicking, punching, biting; fighting with all she had to get them off of her. Pain erupted around her body and she fought harder, feeling the blood leak down her exposed flesh.

Her sight was gone. Her panic blurred her vision, and all she could distinguish was mixed colors of black, green, and brown. Snarls, growls, whines, and squeals invaded her hearing. In her state of terror, the sounds mixed to become a frightening howl of her doom, the cold wave of impending death temporarily immobilizing her. She shut her eyes, realizing that her end was near.

Her life flashed before her eyes: her mom and dad, their proud faces lighting up as she accomplished her goals…her friends laughing with her…Sakura and herself learning and bickering together…her team practices…Shikamaru…

She failed them, she knew. She was foolish, and now her stupid mistakes cost her life, ending it far before she was ready. There were so many things that she hadn't done…

But she would die honorably, like a ninja. She would die fighting to be the best.

Ino took a deep breath, ready to stare death in the face, but before she could, she felt the weight of her attackers suddenly removed from her body. Sounds of impact and squeals were fuzzily heard, and then there was silence.

Ino lay on the ground, her heart pumping and her chest heaving. She felt the ache of her wounds all over, and tiny tremor rushed throughout her body, on account of the adrenaline.

She heard no more growls, and yet, she knew she wasn't dead yet. Ino blinked open her eyes, blurry images finally coming into focus.

Ino's pounding heart nearly stopped at the sight she beheld.

The wolves were gone, but a solitary figure was silently standing above her, and a long sword was posed ready to strike at her exposed throat.

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**** Whew! That was a hard chapter to write. I'm sorry about the cliffy, but don't worry. I've got inspiration out the wazoo for this story, so chances are I'll be updating sooner than you think.**

**For one point I was thinking about while writing this: you might've noticed that some of my information/writing seems illogical and off the record. That would be because I'm making this stuff up at the best of my ability. So traditional stuff such as weaponry and such might seem…off, because I have no experience of it whatsoever. **

**Anywho, thank you for reading chapter 2, and I hope you all will be anxiously awaiting the next one. Constructive Criticism is highly appreciated, as well as advice and pointers. Please review!**

**R.M.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authoress' Note:**** Hey guys! Sorry for the cliffy but…(cackles evilly) it's going to stay a cliffy! At least for this chapter anyway. I forgot to mention that it took Ino a couple days to get to the village. I wanted to put that in so you guys wouldn't be confused at the start of this chapter.**

**Again, special thanks to my awesome reviewers! I love you all! Hope you enjoy this next installment!**

_**Quote of the Chapter:**__** It's funny how you don't realize something is important to you until it's gone…**_

**Disclaimer:**** It is not true that Lindsay does not know that Naruto does definitely not belong to her…wait, is that right?**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

"Ugh…"

An exhausted groan could be heard near Konoha's gates at nine in the morning. And accompanying the groan was the person who released it, none other than that lazy boy genius, Nara Shikamaru.

He, of course, had better mornings. Mornings that didn't include a week long mission from the Grass village that didn't go as smoothly as the head tactician had planned.

It seemed simple enough: get in, impersonate a soldier, look around, interrogate someone, get out, done. He just had to support the details. But as troublesome as his life was, something inevitably had to go wrong.

It was an awkward situation when one of the Grass shinobi opened the cafeteria door to find a Leaf nin interrogating one of their own…using a fork as an interrogation tool. And so, the Nara had accumulated a few cuts and scrapes from getting out of that predicament.

Shikamaru gave a heavy sigh as he trudged towards the Hokage Tower to give his mission report. It was troublesome, yes, but the sooner it was done with, the quicker he could take a shower and hit the bed sheets.

He entered the tower and sat himself down in the waiting room, stretching his arms and legs out lazily after doing so. His eyes slid shut as he listened to the low buzz of chatter that extended throughout the room. He was nearly off to dreamland when one word drifted into earshot: _Yamanaka._

Upon hearing the word, Shikamaru slowly opened one eye and glanced around the room. He couldn't detect whoever was talking about his blonde teammate…if in fact, it was that particular Yamanaka that they were talking about.

Shikamaru closed his eye again, but his brow furrowed in thought. Why did he immediately conclude that they were talking about Ino? It was more plausible that they were talking about her father, who was more involved in shinobi matters anyway.

The Nara's expression relaxed, but tensed just a moment later when another deduction came to mind. The Hokage tower _was _a general spot for gossip…and Ino could've done something worth talking about…it certainly wouldn't have been the first time.

Shikamaru grunted. '_What have you gotten yourself into this time, Ino?' _He highly doubted that it was something good. Gossip usually wasn't very pleasant, was it?

"Nara, Shikamaru!"

Said shinobi lethargically got up and slouched to the office door when his name was called. Whatever it was Ino was up to, he would find out in a little while.

* * *

The lazy genius rolled over and gave a small groan, nearly tugging out his hair in exasperation.

After giving his mission report, Shikamaru went home, showered, and had fallen into bed. However, for some reason, his conscience wouldn't allow him to drift off to peaceful dreamland. It was like his mother, nagging and nagging until he would get up and do whatever she wanted. And he was partly confused as to what his conscience was nagging about: Ino.

The Nara wasn't sure why he was so concerned about her. She had done many things that would've deemed 'gossip-worthy'. It was probably something irrelevant. But his super-powered brain kept insisting on shoving thoughts of her into his mind, making it impossible for him to achieve his long-awaited nap. Finally, he growled in frustration and pushed himself up off his bed. He muttered incoherent curses while getting dressed; he was going to find Ino and find out exactly what it was she did.

'_If in fact, she did anything,' _his mind interjected, causing him to pause while tying his hair up in it's signature ponytail/pineapple/thing. _Why_ was he assuming that the culprit was Ino? All he heard was her last name after all…it didn't exactly insinuate _her_.

Shikamaru reasoned with himself that it was the fact that she was his teammate and he was looking out for her. And besides, the sooner he sought her out and let her rant to him about whatever was on her mind, the sooner he could get back to that nap. Furthermore, it was most likely that if he didn't seek her out, then she would find him instead and still bleed his ears dry. He was just saving himself the trouble of being rudely awakened from his lazy slumber; which probably would've been more troublesome then initiating the pursuit himself.

Shikamaru muttered an excuse to his mother and left the house, his hands shoved into his pockets and his eyes partly on the sky above. He decided that he would check the Yamanaka's Flower Shop first. It was where Ino was most likely to be nowadays.

However, the lazy genius frowned upon coming into view of the shop, for he could clearly see the large 'Closed' sign in the window.

'_Alright…' _he sighed, turning on his heel and heading in a different direction. _'Plan B. Search at all her favorite places.'_

But it appeared as thought Plan B was a bust as well. Ino wasn't at the jewelry store, the clothing shop, or the perfume stand. He even checked their favorite BBQ place, but no…she was nowhere to be found.

Frustrated and now slightly worried, Shikamaru quickened his pace as he strode down the village's main road. She had to be somewhere…

A flash of pink caught his attention. Immediately Shikamaru was at Sakura's side, looking around the leaning tower of books that were piled high in her arms in order to glance at her face. Sakura nearly dropped her studies in surprise at the Nara's abrupt confrontation, but she quickly recovered and sent him a warning glare. Shikamaru ignored it.

"Sakura, do you know where Ino is?"

The young Haruno shifted her books in her arms, a sudden look of contemplation crossing her features.

"You know, now that you mention it Shikamaru, I have no idea. In fact, I haven't seen her for a few days…"

Shikamaru just stared at her, confusion written on his face. "A few days?"

"Yeah" Sakura shrugged her shoulders and continued walking to her destination. "I've been really busy lately, so I haven't been able to see much of anyone…try asking Hinata. She might know."

Sakura was hardly finished relaying her thoughts before Shikamaru was close to out of her sight, a hurried thanks called out over his shoulder.

'_Damn it' _Shikamaru thought. _'Ino is one of the most social people I know. She's almost guaranteed to be around the public…so why can't I find her?'_

Nearing the Hyuga estate, Shikamaru could spot Neji and Tenten just outside the main entrance. He hastened his pace until he was facing them, slightly out of breath, but with a determined look set upon his features.

Tenten was the first to acknowledge his presence. "Hey" she nodded as greeting. Shikamaru nodded in return and faced Neji, who turned to look at the new arrival.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where I can find Hinata?"

The genius prodigy of the Hyuga clan eyed Shikamaru for a moment before replying in a calm, somewhat cold manner.

"Wherever Miss Hinata is, is not of my concern at this current moment."

After a moment of silence, Neji sighed and rephrased his reply.

"I have no idea."

"I knew what you meant"

"Then what are you still doing here? We're about to train." Neji said, as Tenten started taking a few weapons out of a bag, most of which were new that she had gotten during her trip.

Shikamaru sighed. It was a long shot, but…

"Do you possibly know where Ino is?"

"Ino?" Tenten looked up from sorting her kunai, a thoughtful expression on her face. Neji pondered for a moment.

"…isn't she blonde? With blue eyes, purple outfit, and a voice that screeches like a banshee?"

"Yup"

"Last time I saw her she was working outside the flower shop…that must've been close to a week ago…"

"Yeah" Tenten spoke up. "I haven't seen her for a few days either…"

Shikamaru's stomach seemed to plummet. _'A few days?'_

Now anxiety openly gnawed at his mind. Granted, Neji and Tenten weren't exactly close to Ino, but they would see her around town often enough, right? Muttering a quick thanks, the lazy Nara strode off towards the main part of town again, hoping to find a friend of Ino's…or heck, anyone who knew Ino.

After searching for close to twenty minutes, he finally found Hinata near the park with Kiba. Akamaru leapt to his feet and started barking in his direction. The couple turned to see Shikamaru half walking, half trotting to where they stood.

"Have either of you seen Ino?" he said rather breathlessly. The two looked at one another before glancing at Shikamaru once more.

"Um, I'm sorry Shikamaru…I haven't seen Ino-chan for a few days…" Hinata mentioned quietly, her nervous hands tugging on her sleeves. Kiba shook his head as well, closing his sharp eyes in thought. "I haven't seen her either…usually I'd smell some sort of blossom scent in her presence, right Akamaru?"

The white dog, who was clearly growing in size around this time, agreed with a yip.

Shikamaru was now passed concerned. He'd openly admit to anyone that now he was worried. Without pausing to say thanks, he had darted away to find someone else.

He ran into Shino, who told him he hadn't seen her for at least a week.

Asuma had been on a mission; he had no idea.

Choji had been deeply immersed within his cooking education and had no clue as to Ino's whereabouts.

Shikamaru desperately started seeking out citizens and familiar merchants, other shinobi and shop-keepers…and it was all the same.

'_Not for a few days…at least a week…nope, haven't seen her…I don't recall…a few days…'_

Now in a near state of panic, Shikamaru's brain had finally come to the conclusion that it was possible that she was on a mission. Feeling slightly relieved, the Nara nearly slapped himself for his stupidity. He was about to run towards the Hokage tower when he realized that he was near Ino's house.

Quickly changing his direction, Shikamaru bounded up her front steps and rang the doorbell. He would just ask Inoichi and save himself the trip. After a few minutes or so, Ino's mother had come to the door.

"Shikamaru dear, you've returned from your mission?" she greeted kindly, however, the lazy genius could detect a faint hint of sadness within her tone. His worry immediately rushed back full force.

"Yes ma'am. I was wondering if you could tell me…did Ino leave on a mission or something?" he asked, his tone hopeful. He was praying to Kami that she would say yes.

The corners of Mrs. Yamanaka's lips turned down. Her eyes soon clouded with uncertainty. "She didn't tell you?"

"Didn't tell me what?" Shikamaru could've sworn that his voice had raised a few octaves.

The women stared at the Nara, contemplating what he said. She stepped aside to show him into the house, murmuring slightly as he hesitantly entered.

"I'm sorry dear…I just assumed…seeing as you're one of her closest friends and all…"

Shikamaru unconsciously gripped the edges of the couch as he sat down. Inoichi walked into the room and nodded his head in greeting. He stood next to his wife, who was seated across from Shikamaru. Mrs. Yamanaka looked up towards her husband. "She didn't tell him either."

Inoichi frowned. "I'm not surprised…it was sudden…I'm sure she didn't tell anybody."

"Tell anybody what?!?!" Shikamaru demanded, nearly shouting. Inoichi pinned the Nara's eyes with his own.

"Ino is gone"

The room turned silent. Shikamaru heard what Inoichi had said, but his over 200 IQ brain couldn't quite comprehend it.

"Wha-what do you mean, gone?"

Inoichi sighed and sat down next to his wife, and gently rubbed his temple.

"What I mean is, Ino left on a trip."

Shikamaru's brain was finally in the processing stage. "What like a shopping trip or something? So she'll be back soon?"

Mrs. Yamanaka's eyes began to cloud over. Inoichi put a comforting arm around his wife and continued with his explanation.

"No…more like a training trip. She left a few days ago, close to a week."

Shikamaru's mind was going into overdrive with questions and assumptions with why she would do this, but he ignored his musings. He would think about it later.

"Training? Who went with her?"

"No one"

Shikamaru sat there, now completely stunned. She went _alone_? That was totally unlike her. He was certain that she'd drag someone along…why...

The lazy genius straightened up. "How long will she be gone?"

The older couple stared at him solemnly.

"We don't know…it could be days, or weeks…possible even years…"

Shikamaru's brain seemed to be short-circuiting. "And she's alone…so if something happens…"

Inoichi nodded, holding his now sobbing wife. "We will never know."

Shikamaru was speechless, which might've been ok, for he had nothing else to ask. It was as if his mind and his entire body had gone numb. He stood and tried to say thank-you, but the words were caught in his throat. He motioned helplessly with his hands. Inoichi nodded to show that he understood. He watched as Shikamaru slowly meandered towards the door.

Outside Shikamaru just stood immobile on the front porch. His brain finally kicked into overdrive as his feet started taking him to who-knows-where.

'_Ino…' _Geez, he leaves on a mission for one week and she manages to get herself into…well…something. This 'predicament' as he'll call it, was probably just a random, desperate act for attention. And it was foolish of her to just go off on her own. What was she thinking? If something happened to her, or if she got hurt, then she had no way of informing the village, and no one would ever know.

Shikamaru's heart rate seemed to increase. In fact, she could be hurt right now, or kidnapped, or raped, or even killed!

The usually lazy Nara unconsciously moved faster.

And what's with this _training _excuse? Ino hated laboring exercise, and usually wormed her way out of team practices. She hated getting all sweaty and dirty…so why did she go off on her own to do so?

Sure, he had faith in Ino. But there was a reason that all the Genin were put into three-man squads. It was to put faith and trust into your companions, because even though a shinobi shouldn't have any emotional attachments, it was impossible for a ninja to work alone. They needed partners. And Shikamaru was concerned of Ino's safety.

Who was going to watch her back?

Shikamaru finally diverted his attention away from his musings to find himself standing in front of the Hokage Tower. The Nara set his mouth into a grim, determined line. He was going to bring Ino back, whether she wanted to or not. She didn't belong out there where she could be killed. No, he was going to bring her right back home.

Shikamaru marched through the front doors and ignored the secretary at the front desk. He traipsed his way through the twisting hallways until he was in front of the Hokage's office door. He raised a fist and pounded.

"Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade, open up! This is important!"

He continued beating his fist upon the doorway until a very timid Shizune opened the door with a squeak. Shikamaru brushed passed her as if she was invisible and confronted the Hokage. Lady Tsunade glanced up at him with a very perplexed, but annoyed look upon her face.

"Nara, I saw you this morning. Surely you don't want another mission so soon? Then again, when ever have you-"

"Lady Tsunade, with all due respect, I didn't come here to listen to your wisecracked rambling. Were you aware that Ino Yamanaka left the village about a week ago?"

Now the powerful Sennin wasn't used to such rash and rather rude behavior by one of her most valued shinobi…nonetheless her favorite mission tactician. She was too shocked to reprimand him.

"…Well, yes. It was an abrupt decision, but I gave her leave all the same."

Shikamaru clenched his fists.

"And why in the seven hells would you do that?" he growled sharply.

Tsunade's senses returned to her and she was getting quite annoyed with his recent attitude.

"Because she wanted to. She wanted to go out in the world and train herself to be a better shinobi. In fact, I highly approve of the idea. Getting her out of her comfort zone of home will put her in a real-world situation that will give her experience that our basic training scenarios can't. She will come back a stronger woman because of this."

Shikamaru unclenched his jaw so that he could give a stiff reply.

"I want you to grant me permission to go and retrieve her."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because she's clueless about how the real world works! She's been surrounded by comfort and sugar-coated ideas that will most definitely cost her life out there. She thinks that she can just waltz out there and the world will serve her whatever she wants on a silver platter! She will surely die!"

"Ino is certainly more intelligent than that, and I'd expect you to know that Nara, seeing as you're on the same team as she. And no, I will not give you my permission to leave."

"Why not?"

"Because whether you believe it or not, Yamanaka Ino is a strong-willed kunoichi who believes that she can do anything that she sets her mind to. She's aware of the danger, she knows what she's getting herself into. And she will learn from her mistakes and come back a stronger woman, stronger than if she had stayed here."

Tsunade frowned, and it dawned on her why Shikamaru was so upset about her absence. However, she decided to keep her opinions to herself and continued with her lecture.

"Besides, you can't go. You have a mission tomorrow at 1600 hours, sharp."

"Then send somebody else to find her and drag her back."

"Even if I could Shikamaru, I wouldn't. I have no idea as to where Ino went."

Silence gathered between the two. Tsunade suddenly felt a dark aura bloom within her office.

Shikamaru then spoke softly and calmly, a look of fury within his eyes.

"You don't know where she went?"

Tsunade was slightly afraid of the slow, deliberate tone that Shikamaru issued. She shook her head.

Shikamaru glared at her for a moment.

"If something ever happens to her…"

Tsunade put her hands up as a peace sign, stuttering that she understood.

Shikamaru let her suffer his cold glare for a few minutes before he finally turned around and left. Tsunade visible relaxed as Shizune came trembling out of the corner. Tsunade wiped her brow. Her mission tactician had a side to him she never knew about…and that she never wanted to meet again.

* * *

Lying on his bed, Shikamaru stared up at the tiny cracks in his ceiling. He now felt no need for sleep. All he felt was loneliness and a constant, worrying depression for Ino.

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**** Wow, I was trying my hardest to get this in for you guys on time, cuz I'm leaving for my dad's house and will be away for about 2 weeks. So I'm sorry to say, I won't be updating for a while. And because this was written so quickly, I had no time to reread for any grammatical mistakes that my spell check had missed, so I'm sorry for that.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. In the next one we'll be back with Ino. Until then…**

**R.M.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authoress' Note:**** I'm really sorry, guys. 2 weeks kinda turned into a whole month…I hope you guys aren't that mad…(squirms under murderous glares). But have no fear! Underdog…I mean, Random Mongoose is here to deliver the next chappy! (Has anyone seen that movie yet?)**

_**Quote of the Chapter:**__** I do not take you under my wing because I pity you; I will instruct you because within you I see potential.**_

**Disclaimer:**** "**_**Ownership**__**- **__**1 **__**the state or fact of being an owner **__**2**_ _**legal right of possession; lawful title to something" **_**This definition does not apply to me when concerning Naruto.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Ino couldn't breathe. Well, it wasn't that she couldn't, it was more so the fact that she was too shocked and scared to do so. The dark figure still stood above her, brandishing an immense sword at her neck.

Neither moved nor said a word for several moments. Ino finally felt the burn in her lungs and inhaled sharply with deep, heaving gasps. Even though her heartbeat didn't slow its racing tempo, she felt the initial shock slowly dissipating and was able to think clearly to try to access the situation.

The wolves were gone, as if they had vanished in an instant. The dark figure above her must've been her savior…or rather, in the now prominent case, a new threat.

She noted by the figure's build that it was most definitely male, but she couldn't identify his features for his face was thrown in shadow. He was straight and calm, and the arm that held his tremendous sword never quavered. His clothes were worn, but not loose or frayed. There was a small bag slung over his shoulder. His tall figure towered over her, and his face was angled down towards hers. Although Ino couldn't see his eyes, she could feel them bore into her person and scrutinize her with a rather cold curiosity.

Even though Ino was frightened, it was her nature to be bold and outspoken. She was about to break the tensioned silence when the man suddenly spoke before her.

"What is your business here?"

Ino hesitated before replying. His voice was deep and thorough, and it held no emotion. He gave no indication that he had saved her life only moments before. She was beginning to wonder if she was possibly in even greater danger than she was before.

"I…I came here to find someone…" Her voice betrayed her new-found courage to speak to the menacing stranger. The man paused, as if thinking something over.

"And this someone, would be in the middle of a vast, dangerous mountain, no less?"

"Yes!" Ino defended herself boldly, her aggressive nature showing through her waning terror.

The menacing aura around the dark stranger lifted and changed to slight amusement. He eyed the girl carefully.

"Girl, are you a kunoichi?"

The corners of Ino's mouth turned down into a frown. She hated being called girl; she believed herself to be a fully capable woman.

"Most definitely. In fact, that's the only reason why I'm up here."

The dark man contemplated this while Ino continued.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I intruded upon your…territory or something, but it's important that I find someone; a kunoichi rumored to be up here."

The swordsman's attention snapped back to the blonde. Ino could sense his apparent curiosity.

"A kunoichi?"

"Yeah. I overheard some people who were talking about her. She's supposed to be really strong and agile. I just wanted to come and see if the rumors were true."

"And what would you do if you found her?"

"I…what?"

"If the rumors were true, and you found this kunoichi, what would you do?"

Ino lowered her gaze. "Well…the reason why is kind of personal…but I'd like for her to train me."

There was silence once more. Ino was now starting to get very frustrated due to the fact that he was interrogating her and she was getting nowhere fast. Then, in a surprising shift, the swordsman lowered his weapon to his side.

"Get up"

Ino shakily did as she was told and winced at her forgotten injuries. You would think that she'd remembered being attacked by wolves…

The Yamanaka barely had time to protest movement before the man abruptly turned around and started walking away. When Ino did not follow, he looked over his shoulder.

"Are you coming?"

Ino was too confused to think clearly. So she just nodded dumbly and made the effort to stay by his side. The swordsman watched her stumble towards him and noticed the look of blind determination in her eye. Once she caught up, he continued onward through the dark passage of the woods.

The pain and blood loss of Ino's wounds affected her senses; she appeared dizzy and delirious, and her motor abilities were slowly deteriorating. She paid no attention to the path ahead, or where she was going, but rather just made the effort to stay conscious.

The dark man observed her actions.

Personally, he had no idea as to why he was doing this. Maybe it was something in the way she talked to him, or the shock he had when she mentioned the kunoichi. Then again, maybe he saw something in her, something that was displayed even now as she struggled to stay in step with him. She had…a will, a determination…a drive to succeed.

He grunted and slung his tremendous sword over his shoulder. _She _was definitely going to chew him out for this…

Ino had no idea how she managed to keep up with the cold swordsman. Everything seemed to fly past her in a blur…or it could've been the fact that she was dizzy from her wounds. But at the moment the young Yamanaka was slightly shaking her head in awe at the sight before her.

Sheltered in the middle of a grove of trees was small, cozy house. It wasn't very elaborate, but looked as if it was meant to be hidden. Other miniature establishments were built within the high tree branches and were vaguely camouflaged. There were small clearings spaced around the trees in which Ino assumed were used for different purposes, as various items were scattered around on the ground. The faint trickle of water could be heard nearby.

Unfortunately, Ino was unable to identify anymore interesting details about the area. She felt herself wobble unsteadily upon her two feet, and nearly stumbled to the ground. She could make out a figure fuzzily walking towards her before her vision was obscured by darkness.

* * *

Ino felt groggy as her mind slowly drifted towards consciousness. She could feel her golden hair, loose from its tie, fan out around her shoulders. It seemed that her entire body throbbed in a ragged pulse that just nauseated her aching head. After taking a few deep, relaxing breaths, she felt steady enough to open her eyes.

The first Ino noticed was a blazing fire at her right that seemed to be the main source of heat. The flickering flashes of light that emanated from the flames nearly put her in another drowsy state. She turned her attention to room she occupied and the various items that surrounded her.

A wall on her left held a window with bright sunshine sifting through the partly-closed curtains. Next to the bed on her right was a small end table with various medical supplies scattered across the surface. Noticing this, Ino removed the blankets that covered her person and gently examined her wounds. They were wrapped neatly and firmly; obviously done by someone with experience.

Another glance around the room told Ino that she was in a wooden development used by a single person, and a shinobi at that. There were available weapons within reach at every given angle that supported this theory. A few doors on the opposite wall piqued the blonde's interest, but before she could get up to investigate, another door opened and a female figure walked in.

The room was light enough so that Ino could identify her features clearly. The kunoichi was at an average height, although Ino couldn't really tell as she was lying down. She had a unique hair color, like a light violet that cascaded down her shoulders in long, wispy waves. Her eyes were a shocking blue that seemed to pierce through the young Yamanaka's being.

She wore a simple, sleeveless mesh top that fit her form and settled at her hips. From there to her ankles reigned durable, black pants and simple black sandals adorned her feet. Austere silver rings lined the edges of both her ears and the faint shimmer of a delicate tattoo graced her upper arm.

This unique kunoichi had a certain air about her, one that radiated confidence and sheer experience. She pulled a chair from a table that resided in the corner and faced it towards the bed. She sat and made herself comfortable before turning her attention to the young Yamanaka, who sat up.

Ino could only stare at first, but quickly averted her gaze once the kunoichi's eyes penetrated her own. She could feel the elder kunoichi's chakra presence and found it immense, especially in comparison to her own. In order to show respect, Ino gently bowed her head and waited for the other to speak.

"So…you're certainly an interesting young kunoichi."

The elder woman had a gentle, soothing voice that was riddled with benign interest. However, it slightly contrasted with her entire demeanor overall. Her posture was straight and her features were elegant as she looked at the blonde with an intelligent perceptiveness that Ino assumed could only come from years of experience in the world. She didn't look old at all…she couldn't have been older than Kurenai-sensei. But maturity comes with experience, not age, and Ino could clearly see the kunoichi's wisdom.

Ino was puzzled by the woman's statement, and slightly tilted her head to the side. The elder kunoichi gestured to Ino herself.

"Your hair is soft and silky. Your nails are perfectly manicured. Your complexion is close to perfect and you have a mannered persona. I can tell that you're a shinobi, but you are exceptionally prim and proper. I just find it an odd combination, if I do say so myself."

"You may." Ino never really thought about it herself. An average female ninja probably wouldn't spend as much time focused on their looks as she did, unless it was necessary in a mission. She gave a wry smile.

"I suppose it throws people off guard."

"And so it does…" the purple-haired kunoichi politely agreed. Her eyes rested on Ino's person before she proceeded.

"But I'm still curious as to why such a prim and proper kunoichi would travel abroad a dangerous mountain…alone, I might add."

Ino took a breath and decided to take a chance on luck. All evidence pointed her to this obvious conclusion anyway.

"Actually, I came to find you."

Surprise was clearly evident in the kunoichi's sharp expression. Ino pressed on so that she could answer the next obvious question of 'why'.

"I've heard rumors about you…about an amazing kunoichi whose powers are simply awing in comparison to others. You see, I'm from a village filled with high expectations…well, in my eyes at least. There are many other shinobi in my village that are making something of themselves, and I'm just…kind of…stuck."

Ino lowered her gaze in self-induced shame.

"And I was hoping…well…I'd give anything to be taken under your apprenticeship."

There was silence following Ino's speech, and the Yamanaka glanced up in her anxiety, awaiting approval.

The surprise was gone from the purple-haired kunoichi, and now she just sat and observed Ino with no emotion displayed whatsoever. Ino felt herself heating up at the elder woman's incisive gaze. After a few moments, the woman spoke.

"It was awfully foolish of you to come looking for someone based on _rumors_." Ino flinched slightly at the stern tone of voice.

"It was brash, indefinite, and risky…and I believe that you are now aware of the dangers that this mountain holds…" She stared pointedly at Ino's wounds. Ino felt a shiver run up her spine while she was under the kunoichi's inspection.

"However…"

Ino looked up, hardly daring to believe her good fortune.

"…I've never had an apprentice before…and it is true that I know many things that others do not…"

There was a calculating look in the elder kunoichi's eyes as she stared at a blank space of nothing. Ino waited with bated breath.

Coming out of her small reverie, the purple-haired kunoichi gave a slight smile and extended her hand.

"Sorano Asaka, ex-Anbu squad eleven, from the Village Hidden in the Clouds."

Ino excitedly shook her graceful hand.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka, Genin member of squad ten, from the Village Hidden in the Leaves"

Sorano nodded her head in recognition. "I thought so; your forehead protector has the Leaf Village symbol…"

Ino blushed at her forgotten headband. "Oh…"

"Can you stand?"

Ino gently wobbled to her feet and steadied herself. She felt emboldened while in the presence of this great kunoichi. Even a pack of wolves couldn't keep her down!

Sorano gave a curt nod of satisfaction and led the way out of the wooden development. Ino followed shakily, but resolute.

Once outside, Ino felt her senses heighten at the mere presence of nature. She could smell the faint scent of pine and maple that flowed from the trees in the surrounding area. The soft gurgling of a river could be heard over an occasional, gentle breeze. The sunlight itself was warm and comforting as it peeked through the treetops and dappled the forest floor below. It was a secluded, peaceful place.

Ino made her to over to Sorano, who was conversing with the swordsman that accompanied Ino before. With her mind clear and the area bright, Ino could finally make out his features.

He was tall and appeared to have a dark, cold demeanor. He had spiky, short brown hair that partly fell across his deep, serious brown eyes. Two near-identical scars scratched over a curve in his cheekbone, giving him a rugged, almost wild look. His lips were set into a thin line that curved downwards at the edges. Ino thought that he would strike her as friendly humorous guy; kind of like Kiba, if it wasn't for the dangerous aura that he emitted.

He was overall muscular. His wardrobe consisted of dark colors and a simple, ninja appropriate design. His shirt was midnight-blue and cut off at his elbows. Black, durable cloth was wrapped over his wrists and palms. Slightly baggy pants matched his top and ended right below his ankles, where the basic ninja sandals adorned his feet. There was a black harness that crisscrossed over his chest and reached around to his back. Ino supposed that it was used to hold his tremendous sword; that of which he was currently leaning on.

He examined Ino with his calculating brown eyes as she stopped beside her new sensei. Sorano turned to her and gave a slight smile.

"Ino, I believe that you've already met Kano. In fact, if he didn't pass by you when he did, you would be dead."

The Yamanaka bowed her head gratefully.

"Thank you, Kano-san. I owe you my life."

A glint in the sunlight caught Ino's eye. Trailing the penetrating shine, she was surprised to find that the source was Kano's sword. She focused her eyes around the bright reflection before recognizing the familiar item.

Wrapped around the largest part of the sword's hilt was a village headband. Carved into the cool metal was the village symbol…more specifically, the symbol of the Village Hidden in the Mist; a symbol with a thin, long line cut right across the middle.

Ino stared in shock for a moment at the missing-nin's headband. A missing ninja is a criminal, no matter what the cause. Her eyes flickered over to Kano and unconsciously locked onto his, which were staring expectantly at her; waiting for her reaction.

Ino's blue orbs shifted from the headband to the actual missing nin, but she stayed silent. It wasn't her place to question, but when the time was right, she would ask. It was in her inquisitive personality.

Satisfied, Kano turned his attention back to Sorano.

"So you're really going to take her under your wing?"

Sorano gave a slight shrug, but gave him a warm look.

"It is kind of lonely here without you around…"

Kano gave a small chuckle, one that actual looked like it would fit his character if it wasn't for his cool disposition.

"You always had a soft spot for the younger ones…I've always said that you're too compassionate for your own good."

"Maybe for what we were, but I was never cut out for that sort of thing anyway."

Kano had a serious expression on his face as he looked Sorano in the eye.

"That's quite the opposite, Sorano-chan. You are perfect in every aspect that the role requires. It's just your nature to be…innocent." Kano's expression grew soft.

Sorano grinned.

"Well…innocent wasn't exactly the word I was looking for…"

"Hn." Kano's moment of emotional kindness was replaced by his usual cold behavior.

Ino was watching this exchange from the side, gathering information and interpreting the flow of their conversation. It seemed that her new sensei was far more than what she appeared. Many questions where whirring about the young Yamanaka's mind as she processed this. What exactly was the relationship between Kano and Sorano? What exactly were they involved in that Sorano wasn't cut out for? Did it have something to do with the fact that Kano was a missing nin of the Mist Village? What exactly did Ino get herself mixed into?

As much as her bossy, outgoing nature urged her to voice these questions, the common sense of the moment made her keep quiet. She was still too new to this whole thing to pry. And she didn't want to get off to a bad start with her new sensei. So she silently waited until Kano and Sorano were finished.

After a few moments, the two shinobi said farewell. Kano pulled his sword from the earth and hooked it around his back into its holster. With a curt nod to both of the kunoichi, he jumped and vanished, disappearing into the dense foliage of the green forest.

Sorano looked after him for a few moments, a thoughtful glint resting in her eye. At last she turned to Ino and gave a knowing smirk.

"So Ino…are you ready for your training?"

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**** Oh dear Kami, I'm sorry my faithful reviewers! I had no intention of staying so long at my dad's house, and with a slight case of writer's block I give you this pathetic excuse of a chapter. School is starting really soon, and I gotta get to work on the summer homework I was supposed to do. But I really hope to get the next chappy written and posted sooner than this one. You know the saying: Procrastinators Unite Tomorrow! … Oh well. Until next time!**

**R.M.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authoress' Note:**** (exhausted sigh) Sorry guys. I was loaded with homework on the first day of school…and then it kinda continued, but I guess that's what happens when you take AP classes, huh? But on a bright note, I have Gym last period! (does happy dance). Well, it's good news for me. So anyway, in this chappy, we'll get to see what Ino's first day of training is like! And in the next chappy, we'll switch back to see what's happening in the leaf village…and maybe you'll get to read about the upcoming evil plot! Isn't that exciting? "…" Ah…well…enjoy this chappy!**

_**Quote of the Chapter:**__** If at first you don't succeed…brush yourself off and say you did.**_

**Disclaimer:**** All I own is…well actually, I own a lot of things, but for the time being, I only own this lonely plate of broccoli. **

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

Ino smirked. She was going to train with one of the best kunoichi throughout the land. She would be at an elite level in no time…she would show everyone back at her village just what Ino Yamanaka was capable of!

_The Leaf Village…'_

Ino was struck by a sudden bout of homesickness. A slight frown slipped across her face as she reminisced. She missed the hustle and bustle of the town on market day; when everything was in chaos. Little children would run around screaming and playing ninja. Stall keepers would shout out their greatest deals to passersby in hope of getting service. She remembered the tantalizing smell of the varied food cooking at all the well-known stands.

In fact, on a day like today, which was warm and filled with sunshine, Ino suspected that it would be a perfect market day. She could just imagine Choji chomping down on everything that he could get his hungry hands on…and Shikamaru…lazing the day away just staring at the clouds…

For a moment, that was all Ino could think about: his dark, spiky hair…his deep eyes…the lethargic way that he would reluctantly do something for her…

Oh how she missed him. Not that she would ever admit it out loud, but…

Ino must've been in a daydream for far too long, for the next moment, she felt a bone-crunching, aching pain erupt on the top of her skull. She yelped and nearly stumbled to her knees, but caught her balance and looked up with watering eyes.

Sorano was standing in front of her holding a heavy, blunt staff. She ground it between her hands as she looked at Ino with a raised brow.

"First off, any student of mine should always be alert and at the ready for any sudden attack. Save the daydreaming for sleep."

Ino's temper flared. She was about to point out that her statement was a ridiculous oxymoron, but her conscience reminded her that Sorano was definitely one not to be messed with. And so, still slightly seeing stars, Ino nodded dumbly and stood at attention.

Sorano beckoned with her hand and started walking through the forest. Ino, her curiosity piqued, followed respectively.

After a few minutes, the pair came upon a gentle, quiet river. Sorano started walking along the bank downstream, with Ino tagging along behind. The farther downstream they traveled, the rougher the water seemed to become. The deep, clear water started churning in underwater currents and rushing at the bank slopes. After a period of time, Sorano halted her trek and turned to face her new student, wooden staff in hand.

"Now Ino, let's see exactly how adept you are at defending yourself."

The young Yamanaka didn't even _have_ time to defend herself. Her sensei had disappeared in a flash, and before Ino could react, her feet were knocked out from under her.

Ino was left staring up at the clouds in the bright blue sky, her bruised back throbbing above the rough pebbles. She wondered vaguely if this would be a regular occurrence. Interpreting the initial impression from her new teacher, Ino bet that it would.

Sorano stood over Ino with a grim look on her face.

"That was pathetic, Ino! It's like you had no idea that I was going to attack you…and I gave you a clear warning!"

Keeping her rebellious thoughts to herself, Ino slowly got up and brushed herself off.

"Sorry, Sorano-sama."

They stood in an awkward silence for a few moments.

"Hn. Maybe we should talk a bit before physically evaluating your skills."

"Yes ma'am."

Sorano rolled her eyes skyward at the unnecessary title. Ino caught on and apologized. A few minutes later, student and teacher were sitting in the lush grass near the riverbank facing each other.

Sorano brushed her violet hair away from her face and settled herself back, her arms propping up her leaning body.

"So, Ino…tell me about yourself."

Ino thought for a moment before answering. There were some things that were classified as an "only for me to know" basis; so she chose her words carefully.

"My home is the Village Hidden in the Leaves. There, I was put into a three-man squad once I became a Genin, like other nations. I must've gotten the two most unsocial partners that they could give me, but after a while, they kind of grew on me. We were so different, but we found a way to balance out our strengths and weaknesses. I basically grew up with them at my side. We did everything together."

Sorano had a fond look in her eyes as she gazed at Ino. She nodded for her to continue. Ino bit her lip thoughtfully.

"My family specializes in a mind-switching technique…that is, I can transport my soul into another person's body and control their will for a short period of time."

Sorano looked impressed.

"A soul-transferring technique? That would seem to be more of a spy mission tactic."

Ino nodded, pride evident on her features.

"Yes, my father is exceptionally skilled and well-known throughout the village for his unique methods."

"You must be very proud of your family" Sorano smiled warmly.

"So Ino, in recent years of your training, have you been taught to divulge in hand-to-hand combat?"

Ino lowered in gaze in slight embarrassment.

"Well, not really. Asuma-sensei was kind of like my teammate, Shikamaru. He was pretty laid-back and wasn't too stern during training. He kind of let us adapt to each other so that we learned each other's strengths and weaknesses, so when we got into a bind, we'd have a plan to get ourselves out of it without the necessary training." Ino shrugged. "I guess it was just his method of teaching."

Ino also thought it irrelevant to input the fact that she refused to do hand-to-hand combat anyway, as it ruined her perfect, two-hour manicure.

Sorano had a small frown upon her face as she contemplated Ino's explanation.

"Well, whatever your team did, it worked for you, as you got here in one piece…barely. But I must warn you Ino, your teammates are not with you now. Out here, you are alone. I am the only one around here for miles, with Kano as the only exception; but he only visits every so often. As a rule of thumb, any student of mine will have to learn to adapt to any particular situation. And for as long as you are here, you will be training as an individual, meaning that in every practice, exercise, mission, journey, quest or whatnot, you will be _alone_. And so, you will have to learn and operate as a successful shinobi that can complete their duties efficiently while alone. There is no one to blame out here. If there's a mistake, any and all fault lands on your shoulders. They will be your consequences. Do you understand, little one?"

Ino gulped, but nodded nonetheless. Sorano gave an approving smile.

"Good. Now, let's start on strengthening your basic abilities."

The duo stood and brushed off the stray blades of grass that had stuck to their clothes. Sorano again led Ino to the side of the river, and this time Ino noticed a very unstable-looking wooden pole standing in the middle of the churning waters.

It looked worn and cracked, and it glistened where the sunlight hit the waterlogged bark. Sorano turned to Ino and pointed out to the landmark.

"For the next hour, that's where you'll be."

Ino looked at her teacher, glanced at the pole, and then stared at her sensei again.

"Um…"

Sorano dropped her extended arm.

"In order to become an exceptional shinobi in _any _scenario, you must learn the importance of balance. As you may have noticed, the wooden pole is unstable in the fast current; however, it will hold your weight and stay secure. What you have to do is find your balance in the constant motion of the pole in the river and keep it. You can come back to dry land once you have successfully stayed above water for an hour."

Ino was staring out across the river during the Cloud ninja's explanation. She hated getting wet…all the more incentive to complete her task quickly and efficiently. However, there was just one problem…

"How am I supposed to get there?" the Yamanaka asked pointedly.

Indeed, the river was quite wide, and Ino didn't feel like leaping halfway across the river to land on an unsteady, slippery pole. Sorano blinked and stared at her student.

"You walk, of course."

Ino looked over the bank at the raging waters below. In recent years, she had learned of chakra control, and how to walk on water, but moving water was still a complication for her.

Ino glanced at her sensei and saw her watching her expectantly. The young Yamanaka drew herself up and held her head high. Her sensei didn't have to know that she had minor difficulties with her chakra control; they could be easily remedied in no time.

Taking a deep breath, Ino concentrated on focusing her chakra to the soles of her feet. After a moment of judging the water, Ino hesitantly stepped on the vertical side of the bank and held herself for a moment before descending to the waters below. Sorano looked on with features filled with minor amusement.

Ino let one foot balance on the broken surface of the water and tested it, evening out her chakra flow so that she could steady herself and allow her other foot to be placed upon the surface. Eventually, she was able to get both feet upon the rippling surface of the river.

It was hard. Ino had to focus all of her concentration upon maintaining a steady chakra flow to adapt to the ever-changing current. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Ino had reached the wooden pole and clumsily pulled herself up.

The blonde kunoichi quickly found out that this part of the task wasn't any easier. The surface area of the top of the pole was hardly any larger than her foot, and so she was forced to stand, one-legged, at the top of a slippery, wobbling pole.

Panting heavily from her exerted concentration, Ino heard a faint clapping and looked up to see an approving look from Sorano. The purple-haired Cloud ninja stopped applauding and placed her hands on her hips.

"That was good!" she called out across the water. "Now let's see you hang in there for an hour. When you're done, we'll get something to eat."

Ino's stomach growled. She had completely forgotten about food and couldn't remember when she ate last. Ino nodded in reply and adjusted her footing. She had to use her chakra to keep a firm hold on the wood, and she had a feeling that her leg wouldn't hold out for an hour. She would have to switch legs soon.

Oh yes. She wasn't looking forward to that. Ino raised her head and stared downstream defiantly. She would hold out for as long as she could.

Sorano watched her for a minute, then disappeared into the forest. There were a few matters that she had to attend to alone…

Twenty minutes later, Ino still hadn't budged, but it was taking a toll on her leg. First, the burning, aching feeling set in. A few minutes after that, it went numb. It was getting harder and harder for Ino to stay put on the slippery wood.

The mind-controller took a deep, shaky breath and tried to retain a small sob. Tears were starting to leak out of her eyes at the pain, but her stubborn will was defiant, and she held it in. In just a few more seconds, she would have to move.

Ino took a deep breath.

'_All right. On the count of three…'_

She steadied herself as much as possible.

'_One'_

She posed her other leg, waiting for the perfect moment to switch.

'_Two'_

She took one final breath…

'_Three!'_

Pushing her abused leg for as much strength as it could offer, Ino jumped and quickly replaced the open space with her other foot.

"YES!"

She cheered wildly…before her eyes opened in shock and her arms began swinging wildly. She forgot to transfer chakra to her other foot, and so, it wasn't stable enough to grip the slick wood. Ino's mouth formed a surprised "oh" before the unmistakable sound of a body hitting the water was heard around the area.

'_Son of Akamaru's Mother!'_

A drenched Ino grit her teeth in fury as she clung to the wobbly wooden pole, the strong current nearly sweeping her away.

She dejectedly pulled herself up onto the pole again, using her other foot as support this time. Her hair was soaked and she was freezing…but her anger only fueled her determination to finish out the task that Sorano set for her. She would show that Ino Yamanaka was no weakling!

Her mouth set into a firm line, Ino closed her eyes and steadily focused her chakra for the remainder of the hour.

* * *

It was a bright day today…only a few clouds in the sky.

Sorano watched the cumulus masses cross the sea of blue. A long time had passed. Now, the pain wasn't so great; she could look at them without any regret.

'_Kano had a lot to do with that'_ the kunoichi silently remembered. He was reason number one why she was secluded out here…but Sorano didn't mind. It was only for their safety after all. And she had every right to put her trust into her partner.

The Cloud nin continued walking through the dense trees. This was the longest that they had stayed in one place. With their past catching up to them, it was all the duo could do to stay alive. And so, they had to keep moving, or suffer the consequences of their actions.

Sorano glanced once more towards the sky, now covered from the forest canopy. He had gone off to gather more information again. She hoped that he was all right…after all, he was all that she had left in this cruel world.

Sorano had reached her dwelling; the secluded area that she now called home. Walking past the main house, the purple-haired kunoichi continued to the other side of the clearing and started down a faint trail between the trees.

Besides, they live by the way of shinobi. The issue of morality depends on whatever side you're on…that is, if you even have a side to be on.

'_I suppose Kano and I are in a league of our own.'_

Sorano stopped in front of a small, steel shack. A large chain wrapped around the door handles, secured by a large padlock. The Cloud kunoichi dug a key out of her weapons pouch and opened it with a swift click.

Light flooded the dark refuge as the doors were thrown open. Sorano let her eyes adjust to the dim lighting before entering.

There were no lights in the small shed. A vast array of weapons covered one wall, the steel glinting as it reflected the faint sunlight. Drawers and cabinets lined the wall opposite, along with an isolated desk. Directly in front of the purple-haired kunoichi was a lonesome, uncomfortable-looking chair, covered in a thin layer of dust. Sorano eyed it before selecting a bow and a quiver of arrows from the selection of artillery.

Sorano locked up the refuge again before turning and disappearing into the forest. She had a mysterious feeling that something ominous was about to happen…and it was going to start with Kano's return.

* * *

Ino sat near the bank in the bright sunlight, wishing that she knew a jutsu that would dry her clothes off. She had fallen below the surface again while trying to get back on dry land at the end of her hour, but fortunately, it was only that time.

Ino was quite proud that she had accomplished Sorano's task on the first try. In fact, she was being very uncharacteristic, as she was now excited for Sorano to return to continue her training.

Ino had never felt the drive to train at all; unless, of course, it included beating Sakura in any way, shape, or form. However, she had to admit that hard training did do a good number for her figure, and that was something she'd like to keep. And so, she'd train when she had to.

Ino had just finished twisting her hair to drain all the water when Sorano appeared through the trees; a bow in one hand, and a rabbit in the other.

The blonde Yamanaka stared at the dead animal in uncertainty. She glanced up at her sensei.

"Are we seriously going to eat that?"

Sorano gave the mind controller a look. Ino said no more.

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**** Again, I'm sorry this has taken me so long, and I'm sorry it's short in comparison to the other chapters. I've been having a few problems lately, though nothing major, but it takes a toll anyway. Life is just so stressful…so I'm sorry if I have any major grammatical or spelling errors. There is just not enough time in the day for me to do everything that I want to. So sorry again! I love my faithful reviewers, and I hope you aren't disappointed!**

**R.M.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authoress' Note:**** Hey my beloved reviewers and/or readers! Guess what? I'm not failing anymore classes! That means that I can compete in my swim meets again! Yay! Ahem, now then…let us continue with this slow-progressing story…(I mean seriously, I am just now introducing the plot…kind of pathetic when you think about it…).**

_**Quote of the Chapter:**__** Isn't it ironic that you really don't know what you have until it's gone?**_

**Disclaimer:**** "Ahem…A-B-C-D-E-F-G…Random Mongoose does not own me…that's how it goes, right?" by Naruto ****and Company.**

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

The Jonin exhaled a heavy sigh after closing his eyes, unable to keep the knowing look off of his features. He slowly inhaled his drug before breathing out a small puff of smoke.

"Checkmate"

Dark eyes suddenly snapped to alertness, a look of confusion soon following after. The only sound was a slight munching as the lazy genius scanned the chess board with puzzlement.

Asuma was looking at him again, trying to find any sort of emotion hidden in Shikamaru's features. Choji sat off to the side, slowly munching his way through his third bag of potato chips. A look of concern was on his face as well.

After a moment, Shikamaru turned from the board and uttered a small grunt, opting instead to stare out of the window. Outside, it was bright and filled with sunshine; a cool breeze caused the colored leaves on a nearby tree to flutter. But, contrary to the happy scene in front of him, Shikamaru was anything but joyous. Proof of this was on the board between student and teacher.

"Shikamaru…this is the fourth game you've lost this morning…"

"Heh…"

Asuma shared a worried glance with Choji, who paused his crunching. Shikamaru had been like this for the past two weeks, and it didn't take a genius to figure out why.

"Shikamaru…" Asuma started out tentatively, "…it's ok…I know that Ino is-"

"What about Ino?" Shikamaru snapped, his sharp gaze daring Asuma to cross him.

Asuma gently removed the cigarette from his mouth and rubbed it out. Shikamaru had become unreasonably moody and inattentive since Ino had left the village. It was clear that Shikamaru had feelings for the young Yamanaka, but when confronted about it, he went into complete denial and acted totally out of character. Ironically enough, his behavior proved everyone's assumptions correct.

Unfortunately, the solemn revelation of the Nara's affections for his teammate was no fair price for the change in Shikamaru's persona. Asuma and Choji were trying everything in their power to return Shikamaru to his former self, with currently, no luck.

Asuma gave another sigh.

"Look Shikamaru, I'm just saying that Ino's absence has affected all of us greatly, but it seems that you've been affected the most…"

Shikamaru turned away and reached out to pluck an orange from a fruit basket that Choji had brought. He began to peel it, giving no indication to Asuma that he was listening. The Jonin continued anyway.

"Ino did what she thought was in her best interest. She wanted to improve her skills as a kunoichi, so she made a decision and stuck to it. I know you think that she is still incapable of handling herself…"

Shikamaru was still concentrating on peeling his orange, but his brow had begun to furrow. His hands proceeded to peel the fruit in a jerky, spastic rhythm.

"…in fact, I think that we all had our doubts about our favorite kunoichi, but she had to do this Shikamaru, or else when the time comes that she has to fight for her life, she will…"

Shikamaru's shaky fingers had punctured the skin in the fragile fruit. He stared as the orange juice flooded down his hands and dripped onto the floor.

Asuma was now quiet, seeing that the Nara had gotten the point. Choji had stopped eating, his eyes wide with realization as he gawked at the mangled fruit in Shikamaru's hands.

Shikamaru's eyes darkened. He stood and threw the uneaten fruit into the trash, and then swiftly disappeared through the door. Asuma and Choji were left with silence; Choji had set his chips aside.

A few minutes passed before one had the courage to speak again.

"Do you think she'll make it?"

Asuma looked into his student's hopeful eyes and let himself show a trustful smile. "I have faith in that selfish little blonde. She'll make it through."

Choji nodded, a relieved look crossing his features. He glanced out of the window and saw the great wall that surrounded the Konoha village. Somewhere, out in that vicious wilderness, was their vain little teammate…their best friend.

"Why do you think she wouldn't tell us? We would've gone with her…"

Asuma inhaled another drag from a fresh, newly lit cigarette.

"Well, from the way I see it…I think she wanted to be independent, or for once, she decided to let others be…to let them live their own lives while she made her own path."

Choji nodded, agreeing with his sensei. It was a change for Ino, but it was something that she could do. He sighed and resumed munching on his potato chips.

"I hope we see her soon…"

Asuma said nothing while he gazed upon his student, a wispy tendril of smoke wafting through the air.

* * *

Shikamaru dug his hands into his pockets as he meandered down the path through the busy streets of Konoha. The sunlight shone brightly, but the warmth emitting from the rays didn't penetrate the chilly atmosphere. It was fall, and cold breezes were becoming a natural occurrence at this time. The lazy Nara shivered; he should've remembered a light jacket.

'_I hope Ino isn't too cold…'_

And just like that, his thoughts reverted back to his blonde teammate. He scowled in spite of himself. It was true that he was thinking about her more often than he should…and it was irking him to no end.

'…_knowing her, she's probably dressed in that skimpy attire she parades around in…but at least she has wrappings…'_

Shikamaru sighed and gazed at the sky over the distant horizon. It wasn't the fact that he didn't have faith in Ino…heck, he trusted her with his life-he had to, occasionally. The problem was that she would be on her own; he and Choji wouldn't be there to help her out when she ran into trouble.

'_In which she will, no doubt' _he knowingly thought. Ino had a knack for getting into trouble that she could've easily avoided. Her bold nature and obnoxiously loud mouth gave her attention…the kind she didn't want.

The lazy genius groaned in frustration and ruffled his unruly hair, which was messily becoming undone from its spiky ponytail. He had to stop this! He had to stop analyzing every exact detail and predicting every possible outcome because if he didn't, he would go insane!

While Shikamaru's mind was preoccupied with thoughts of a certain teammate, his feet had led him out of the busy Konoha streets and onto a field-based training ground. He barely registered the sounds of clinking metal or the fact that anyone was there at all until a random kunai whizzed past his ear.

Shikamaru froze, eyes wide and heart racing. Wow…he must've been really out of it if he didn't sense that…

"Hey Shikamaru! Sorry about that!" A glance told said person that it was Tenten who nearly sliced some of his cartilage. The Nara gave his head a shake and ambled over towards the weapon mistress and her sparring partner, none other then Neji.

Neji gave a curt nod as a greeting, his Byakugan activated. Shikamaru shifted a little, uneasy under the Hyuga's watchful eyes.

Tenten didn't seem to notice the unusual mood the Nara was in while she moved about the area, scavenging for her weapons. "I haven't seen you outside in a bit, Shikamaru. Have you been keeping busy?"

"Kind of…" Shikamaru trailed off, focusing his gaze upon the weapon-littered ground. Neji had taken his gaze off of him to help Tenten collect her arsenal, but he still had the feeling of being observed.

"Well that's good, I suppose" Tenten chirped politely. "By the way, have you heard anything yet from Ino?"

Shikamaru's demeanor took on a darker aura. He really didn't want another conversation like this…

"No" he stated, rather coldly.

The weapons mistress of Konoha seemed oblivious to Shikamaru's change of mood.

"That's odd, I just figured that since she's your teammate and you guys were so close, that you would be the first to know something about-"

"Tenten"

Neji finally spoke up and Tenten fell silent. The Hyuga prodigy gave her a look and she understood, proceeding to pick up her remaining weapons.

Shikamaru shared a glance with Neji. He had no doubts whatsoever that the Hyuga had figured out what was going on in his mind. It was as if he could practically see the inner workings of the Nara's brain and conclude what his problems were.

In reality, Shikamaru was thankful for the quiet understanding of the other genius. Neji knew that at the moment, he couldn't stand to talk about Ino, especially during this time period.

Ino had left them. It had hurt Shikamaru that she wouldn't think of him before she decided to plunge herself into the deep unknown of the outside world…without them, her teammates, her _friends_. People all wanted to talk to him about her, about his feelings for her, real or not. Why couldn't they understand that he just _couldn't_ talk about it; that he couldn't talk or try to think about his beloved blonde teammate?

Because then, he'd have to accept it. He'd have to wake up and deal with the fact that she left…he'd have to come to terms that he loved her…and he wasn't ready for that.

No, it would only break him. It would cause him to lose himself in a world of pain and grief. He couldn't let his emotions get the better of him, not now. If he faltered now, he would never get back up…he was a shinobi, and now he just had to find someway to keep himself in check. Shikamaru knew that he couldn't avoid it forever, but for the time being, had allowed himself to live in his own little dream world where he could pretend that everything was ok, and that Ino was fine. It would suffice…just for now.

Shikamaru had realized that he had been staring at the clouds. He turned and looked again at the two members of Team Gai. Tenten had finished gathering up her ninja tools, and was currently double-checking the organization of each one. Neji was looking at him again.

Shikamaru suddenly felt as if he were intruding upon something, and lazily made his farewell. The other pair gave similar responses, showing signs that they were also ready to leave. The Nara watched out of the corner of his eye as Neji impatiently gave a gentle tug on the hem of Tenten's shirt. A rather affectionate gesture for the emotionless Hyuga, his mind commented.

Shikamaru averted his eyes back to the road he was traveling on. It wasn't his business to question other's affairs…especially when he had troubles with his own. The Nara sighed and looked up at the puffy, white masses of cloud.

Another mission will help keep his mind off of things…

* * *

A harsh wind started to pick up as dark clouds drifted across the moon. Shadows danced across the ground and deceived the untrained eye to murky illusions. It was the perfect setting for an unexpected invasion.

A rogue shinobi pressed his back to the rough bark of a tall oak, listening intently for any sounds indicating a guard. There was none.

"_This place must be pretty lame if there's not any security"_ the ninja thought while slipping silently into the village. All was quiet, as it was during the late hours of the night. Not a single dwelling had a light lit.

The lone shinobi scowled, disgusted. They were making this too easy for him…

Nevertheless, past experience had taught him to always be on guard and expect the unexpected, and so he crept stealthily on, hidden within the shadows.

The village was of a mediocre status, he noted, while he passed by buildings both large and small. It was a clean community, with no sign of excessive filth or affiliations with vermin. Besides the lack of ninja security, it was a pretty decent place.

The intruder smirked. These people relied too much upon the goodwill of other beings. It was a kill or be killed world out there, and he was making sure that he would survive. In fact, if this self-appointed mission turned out to be a success, he'd do more than survive…he would rule.

He snapped his mind back into reality. He couldn't get ahead of himself and gloat before the battle had even begun…that was how most pursuers of power doomed themselves to fail…yes, he'd take this one step at a time and finish one action before formulating the next. It was simply amazing what one could learn by blending into the background and watching others. Now he would be sure not to make the same mistakes…

The rogue shinobi slowed his pace until he stopped and crouched down behind a few rosemary bushes. He peered over the top of the shrubbery to gaze at an intricate building carved of stone…the village shrine.

It was a small, but magnificent structure. Profiles of the ancient gods were carved into stone walls, displaying symbolism with history. The doors themselves were also engraved from stone, which no doubt meant that they were extremely heavy. Granted, only ninja with experience in chakra control could open it. A padlock with a heavy chain wrapped around the handles added extra protection.

So, these villagers weren't as dumb as they seemed…the dark shinobi gave them credit for that. But still…it was all too easy for him…

He stealthily made his way to the doors and grasped the large padlock. Reaching into the pouch on his thigh, he pulled out a tiny, indistinguishable tool that looked as if it could fit in between very tight spaces. Within seconds, a click softly resounded throughout the area. The ninja paused with bated breath, listening intently, but no other sound was heard. He suppressed a chuckle in his throat.

The dark shinobi quietly removed the chains, doings so with such precision so that they wouldn't jingle. With that task finally done, he placed both hands upon the indented handles and gently pulsed chakra into the stone. Slowly, after what seemed an eternity, he managed to focus his chakra into a pulling force, and gently slid the heavy doors open just enough so that he could slip through.

The inside of the small temple had a smoky scent wafting about the air-perhaps it was incense. The rogue ninja scanned the area and tried to locate any traps, but he didn't sense any.

At the other end of the chamber stood a magnificent statue, a god of some sort, which was as high as the ceiling. The intruder took a moment of his precious time to observe it.

The statue seemed to be carved of marble, for the moonlight that peeked through the open doorway reflected the smooth mineral with a numinous shine. The god itself emanated a sense of power. It had four arms, each holding a different weapon, and the stance of the mighty being established his manner of pride. The lone shinobi's eyes drifted downward towards the ground.

At the god's feet, a small pedestal carved of stone presented a cylinder-shaped object to the long-deceased deity. A thick layer of dust covered the surface, but it was obvious that that the item was an aged scroll.

It was this that the rogue shinobi came for.

The ninja stepped softly to the pedestal and crouched down to eye-level with the scroll. He blew the dust away from the old artifact and gently grasped it with his agile hands.

Standing upright once more, he surveyed the unbroken seal set upon the scroll. A scroll of such power was only safe from people like him by the work of a powerful, timeless jutsu…but he would worry about that later. The important thing was that now, he had the scroll.

The dark shinobi grinned into the darkness of the shrine. And soon, the world would know…

"What are you doing here?"

Startled, the rogue ninja whipped around to stare down…a little girl.

The girl couldn't have been older than eight, with big brown doe eyes and two braids of long brown hair. Flowers were clutched tightly within her hands, and she was shaking.

'_Shit!' _The shinobi thought wildly. How did she manage to sneak up on him like that? He was supposed to be alert. Now she was a problem…and had to be dealt with quickly.

The little girl was afraid of the dark figure that had managed to break into her village's shine. He was covered in black, and she could only see the glitter of his menacing eyes. She had no idea what to do, and desperately wanted to run away. He started to advance towards her, and she opened her mouth to scream.

All of a sudden, a cloth was pressed against her mouth and nose, and she instinctively tried to breath. A strange fume floated across her taste buds as she unwittingly inhaled the drug, and not ten seconds later, she was unconscious.

The dark shinobi gave a frustrated sigh as he held the limp child within his arms. The extremely mild poison that was coursing through her bloodstream would keep her in her unconscious state for at least five hours…and that would be more than enough time for him to get away, and there was no way for them to track him over the long distance he was about to travel.

The rogue ninja impatiently laid the girl in front of the temple doors and quickly scanned for any evidence of his being there. Despite the missing scroll, there were no other clues. He quickly darted through the village, maneuvering himself around the buildings before he reached the thick forest.

Standing on a branch of a particularly tall tree, the lone shinobi gave one last glance to the passive village before turning to the direction of his home, a malevolent grin quickly spreading across his countenance.

And the plan was set in motion.

* * *

**Authoress' Note****: Wow, guys I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to put off updating for this long…but schoolwork, swim practice, and the everlasting writer's block prevented me from giving proper updates. I hope you guys aren't too mad/impatient. Oh and another thing…sometime between now and my last update, apparently my browser changed…or something…and now when I go to edit my uploaded document, it's all in the raw html format. What gives? I want it back the way it was, but the problem is, I'm majorly computer illiterate and I have no idea how to do it…that's why this chapter might seem smooshed together and the fact that it might not have any…uh…dividers. If anybody understands what I'm talking about, and know how to help, could you please send me a PM? Please and Thank-you!**

**Love,**

**R.M.**


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Authoress' Note**: Hm…now usually it takes me a while to update…but the joy of my birthday (Feb. 11) has caused sudden inspiration! And besides, I owe you guys a lot more than I give you (-) I hope you like this next chappy! And remember, reviews make me happy! (they also push me to do better and update faster) Happy reading!**

_**Quote of the Chapter:**__** I'll bust mine to kick yours…then you will have nothing to say in the matter.**_

**Disclaimer:**** Let's see, I have 8 Naruto manga, 4 Naruto fanfiction stories, 2 Naruto Playstation games, 1 Naruto profile book, 1 Naruto movie, and about 180 Naruto cards…but do I actually own Naruto itself? I bet you know what I'm going to say…**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

It was a sharp twinge of pain that woke Ino from her already restless sleep. Pulling her mind from her unconscious state, the Yamanaka wearily blinked open her azure eyes to the darkened room.

It was early morning, and the sun had not yet risen. Lying on her cotton sheets, the blonde kunoichi silently gritted her teeth as she felt the ever-present ache that felt like lead in her legs. It was apparent that she was not used to such training; the pole exercise was killing her calves.

Ino gave an aggravated groan and sat up in her bed, furiously rubbing her calves to try and stop the ache. It didn't seem to work.

Irritated at not getting her preferred amount of sleep, the Yamanaka grumpily got out of bed and dressed herself in leggings and a long-sleeved shirt. Winter was upon them, and seeing as she now resided in the mountain wilderness, Ino decided to invest in warmer clothes. Winter didn't last long in the Fire Country; it was a relatively short season. However it was still a good idea for one to be able to adapt in different environments, so Ino looked upon this as a good opportunity to enhance her training.

Quickly tying her hair up in its usual high ponytail, the blonde kunoichi left her small room to enter the main part of the diminutive dwelling that she and her sensei resided in. 

Sorano's bed was empty, as was usual at this time. _'That crazy woman gets up at the crack of freakin' dawn…' _

Ino exited the hut and purposefully made her way to the river. It has been three days since her first pole-exercise, and her sensei had made it a point that Ino should practice it everyday. The blonde kunoichi figured that she was getting better already-she had no accidents yesterday and managed to keep herself dry.

After her hour of balance training, (she luckily had no accidents today either) she returned to the main clearing for breakfast. Sorano had just exited her home and was carrying two plates that consisted of the usual breakfast: fish and vegetables. Ino had yet to see the garden where Sorano kept her crops, but she figured that her sensei preferred to keep most of her ways secret. Ino gave a respectful bow of her head before politely taking the plate and settling down against a nearby tree. 

Sorano took the time to tie her long purple tresses into a high ponytail that resembled Ino's before she too settled back against the same tree and started eating. The early morning silence was broken only by the soft crunching of raw carrots and the clinking of homemade utensils on the plates. The winter air was chilly and crisp, and Ino had no doubt in her mind that a heavy snowfall was soon to come this week.

Sorano took one final swallow and set her plate on the ground beside her. Closing her eyes and assuming a meditative posture, she waited until Ino was finished with her breakfast before briefing the Yamanaka on work that needed to be done today. A soft rustle and continuous silence finally prompted the older kunoichi to talk.

"Well Ino, it seems that you've adjusted just fine to the pole exercise. You will have to do this everyday, as I'm sure you've figured, along with any other assignments that need to be done. Today, I've decided to add on another task that will further improve your training."

Ino turned to look at her sensei with a joyous smile. Sorano, whose eyes were still closed, smiled lightly as she felt her student's aura brighten.

"After you complete your pole exercise, you will endure two hours of physical training. This exercise will vary from regular work-outs, such as push-ups and pull-ups, to actual combat training. I will give you details on what to do each day until a specific schedule is formed. Take note…" Sorano opened one eye,

"…I will not go easy on you."

Ino affirmed with a nod, a determined look now etched onto her features. She had taken out her dagger, the one that she had bought in Matoken Town. Ino was staring at it, thinking. It had a name…what had the old woman called it…oh…the Epethiate Dagger. The blonde kunoichi lightly ran a finger down the sharp blade with the gentlest touch as not to cut herself. Sorano's opened eye had drifted downward to Ino's new prized possession.

"…And when you are stable in your routine, perhaps we shall advance to weaponry…"

Ino was practically beaming at this point. Finally, she wouldn't just be worthy of her family's special technique, but she would be recognized for her own skill as well.

Sorano let her apprentice bask in her fantasy for just a moment before quickly reverting back to the no-nonsense hard-knocks teacher.

"Well what are you waiting for? I want twenty laps around the house and make 'em snappy!"

Ino leapt to her feet, "Yes, Sorano-sama".

* * *

Sorano presented a canteen of water for Ino when she was done. After all, it was important to keep your students hydrated, or else they'd drop dead during target practice…and Sorano figured that that wouldn't be a pretty sight.

"Now for today, I just want you to work out some muscles that you probably never used before," Sorano commented with a slight smirk. Ino held her tongue and awaited further instruction.

"I happen to like the number four. So, you'll start out with four sets of 40 push-ups, 4 sets of 40 sit-ups, and 4 sets of 14 pull-ups. I don't care what order you do them in, just as long as you do them all. After you finish each set, remember to stretch all the muscles and limbs that you've worked. When you're finished with everything, sit under that oak tree over there and practice your meditation-it's important for body, soul, and of course, your _mind_." Sorano gave Ino a little wink so that she caught the drift that she was supposed to practice her family technique as well.

Ino stood dumbfounded only for a moment, and then she mumbled something under her breath while she lowered herself to push-up position.

"What was that?" Sorano snapped.

"Nothing, Sensei" Ino replied sullenly before she started counting. Sorano watched the Yamanaka for a few more minutes before tending to her own chores.

Roughly about an hour later, Ino was hurting. Muscles that she hadn't even known existed were now screaming their presence. It felt as if her lungs had collapsed ages ago, and a numb feeling was where they were supposed to be. Now she only had four pull-ups left to go…

The low, steady branch that Ino was doing her pull-ups on offered very little shade from the bright sun. Even if the air was chilly, the sun made sure to burn; Ino had learned this a while back when she forgo sunscreen one winter weekend, and bright red with bright blonde equaled one enraged Yamanaka.

Inspiration was hard to come by in the middle of nowhere, so Ino resorted to the brilliant inner workings of her imagination.

"Shikamaru…if you don't…get your lazy…ass off of my…couch this instant, I'll…knock you out…with a sixteen-hit combo!" Ino grunted through her clenched teeth as she forced her tired arms to lift the weight of her body.

"Choji…one more chip…and I'm gonna…feed you some of…my Ninja Wolfsbane!"

Fond memories of her teammates gave the Yamanaka enough strength to finish her final set. She let go of the branch and collapsed against the trunk, exhausted. A few strands of her bright blonde hair had come loose and drifted against her flushed features.

And all at once, tears were pouring down Ino's face as sobs wracked her body. The wave of emotion was uncontrollable, and the dam that had kept everything together burst. One clenched fist slammed into the ground beside her as the other wrapped around her knees. Kami, she missed them! Ino felt so alone and isolated in this mountain wilderness. She missed the commotion of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and how the town was always busy with both citizen and shinobi affairs. She missed the whole Rookie nine, and even Team Gai. She missed her old sensei and her chubby teammate…and she _especially _missed that lazy, troublesome shadow-manipulator. 

And they probably had no idea what she was going through. They didn't have any clue as to what Ino had done in the past few weeks, or what she had to endure. At first Ino thought that the whole purpose of this quest was to find herself, to make herself stronger so that she could be recognized as an equal shinobi in comparison to the other ninja in her generation. But now, as Ino wept upon the ground for loneliness for her friends, she subconsciously came to a conclusion…that she was doing this for _them_.

Enough death and despair has already fallen upon her home. War had torn her village and had shaken the very foundation of its being- the death of the Third Hokage was proof of that. The Leaf Village was recovering quickly, but it was still prone to attacks from enemy nations. The shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village had to become stronger to compensate for what was lost. They needed to be ready for whatever was next in the events of war- and war was always a possibility in the world of ninja. Ino realized that she had to become stronger to protect both her home and the people she loved. That ability to protect was worth any amount of pain or loneliness…and she vowed to herself that she would get through it all.

The young Yamanaka shed a few more tears in silence, releasing the pent-up emotion and draining the pressure that she subconsciously held to herself. A sense of calm had come after relief flooded through her, and Ino was on her feet before long. She went to the oak tree and sat down in a meditative position, willing herself to focus on her task.

* * *

Two weeks after her emotional breakdown, Ino was faring better than she ever could've hoped for. As her sensei promised, she was set in a routine for her training and chores. Ino was a bit put-off when she realized that she had to do chores, but she uncharacteristically took it into stride and concluded that it gave her an opportunity to achieve a newfound responsibility. Therefore firewood, food and herb gathering, and tool/weapon sharpening was a part of the Yamanaka's daily routine.

Today happened to be a day of combat training. Sorano had just recently allowed Ino to use ninja tools and weapons during their competitive spars. The blonde was generally weak in this category of fighting, and so her sensei drilled her in training until she dropped.

Ino fingered the sharpened kunai at her hip, hiding it from view against a thick tree. Her senses were alert, and her eyes never stilled while looking for her teacher, anticipating an attack from any direction. She was crouched on a branch high above, looking over a tiny clearing where they started. A chilly breeze drifted past, and the Yamanaka tensed.

In one time-stopping moment, five shuriken throwing stars whizzed past her ear and embedded into the tree bark. Ino's face would've been scarred for life if she hadn't jerked her head back at the last second. Quick reflexes made retaliating more like a natural instinct as the blonde kunoichi threw the hidden kunai in the direction the shuriken had appeared. Without waiting to sense if anything made contact, Ino leapt from her perch and darted to another in a zigzag motion.

Ino decided that although Sorano's combat training was dangerous, she liked it. Asuma never would've put her in any real danger, and in turn Ino never would've expected a surprise attack that could end her life. With Sorano, Ino had to stay alert and wary for any indication of an attack, for the consequences for indifference were grave. After all, any bit of training that was done with no effort and no heart was worthless. The young Yamanaka learned this quickly.

Once again hidden in the shelter of colorful leaves, the blonde kunoichi checked her surroundings and pulled out her Epethiate Dagger. Thinking quickly, she made a few hand signs and silently formed a shadow clone. They both moved to different locations at the same time; the clone lower to the ground, and the real Ino higher up and watching.

A few seconds passed by before Ino's clone moved its own dagger to catch and reflect the sunlight. Right on cue, a bomb kunai was thrown from the cover of the underbrush on the ground, almost directly underneath the real Ino's position. The bomb exploded and tree bark splintered into the air along with smoke and colored leaves. Ino's shadow clone was sure to have vanished. The real Ino took advantage of the sound and jumped down to ground level behind the undergrowth. Keeping her back against the trunk of the tree, Ino extended the arm with her dagger towards the bushes while the other formed a defensive stance at her side. She was scruffy with exertion, but a smile crept onto the blonde's pretty features.

"I finally got you"

Ino turned immobile as a cool shock from the touch of metal suddenly contrasted to the warm skin of her neck. Moving as slowly as she dared, Ino looked up to see her sensei standing upside-down on a branch directly over the blonde kunoichi's head, brandishing her own dagger. The purple-haired kunoichi gave a smile of her own.

"Quite the contrary, my dear…but good try."

Ino sighed in defeat as Sorano flipped over and onto the ground. Tiny snowflakes started to fall in the air around them and Ino shivered, involuntarily rubbing a bare part of her upper arm that showed a whitening scar. Although the mountain that they resided on was indeed a dangerous place, no wolves had entered Sorano's territory. The black wolves that had nearly caused Ino her death were nothing but a faint memory in the back of her mind now.

Sorano looked up to the sky and then muttered darkly under her breath. She then turned to her student, "Come on Ino. Let's get back to the hut."

The Yamanaka followed obediently as they returned to the warmth of the tiny cabin, where a fire was carefully constructed. After some tea was made and the two females got comfortable, Ino decided to ask her sensei about some questions that have been gnawing at her subconscious since they had met.

"Um…Sorano-sama?" she started out tentatively.

"Hm?"

"I've been wondering, thinking that it was too personal to ask, but now I think that we've come to know each other better, and I'm hoping you'll relieve my curiosity."

Sorano raised her eyebrows, but nodded for Ino to continue.

"How did you meet Kano-san?"

Sorano was still for a moment, absorbing the question. Then she leaned back in a comfy position on her bed while her eyes clouded over with memory.

"I knew that this was coming," she replied with a smile, "so no, I don't mind you asking. After all, its natural for a student to be curious about her teacher, whom she has never met before and knows absolutely nothing about. Well…I met Kano some time ago, when I was nineteen. I was a young, restless kunoichi in the Land of Lightning, where I'm originally from. I suppose I will start there…"

Ino sat cross-legged against the wooden wall, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She leaned forward excitedly as she listened to Sorano's story.

"My mother was a historian, and many of the village elders went to her for counsel about political affairs and such. She was quite intelligent, and I learned a great many things from her. She was a remarkable woman. My father was a high-ranking official as well. He was one of the most trusted of squad captains to the Raikage. I learned most of my shinobi skills from him, and he was one of the main causes that elected me to Anbu at the age of seventeen.'

"The Raikage recognized my skills as a shinobi, and made an effort to place me in missions that were deemed difficult; A and B Ranked missions. I completed many without much hassle. I gained experience from the complex missions, until the Raikage decided that I was considered responsible enough to carry out S Ranked missions. So when the Hidden Mist Village asked for our assistance, I was at the top of the list to go.'

"I traveled with a few other companions to the Mist village, and there we were involved in a certain…scheme."

Sorano glanced over at Ino at this point and met her eyes. This specific plot concerned your village, Ino."

The blonde kunoichi raised her eyebrows in surprise, but before she could say anything, Sorano continued.

"It turned out that it was _my_ village that needed the Mist's assistance. A certain clan within our country had conflicts with another clan in your village, the Hyuga's. I wanted no part of the mission, for it involved kidnapping a defenseless little girl. Even though I am loyal to my village, I am even more loyal to my own morals. However, if I disobeyed the Raikage, then my whole family name would be disgraced…and that could not happen.'

"So here was my dilemma: I had to prevent an act that would surely cause war between to Hidden villages without disobeying orders…or without being caught. I had to find a way to preserve my morals and the welfare of my own village. Somewhere along the line, I met Kano…and he was the one who tried to help me reach my goal…but in the end, it wasn't enough."

Sorano fell silent after that. Ino remembered the specific event that her sensei was talking about- she overheard her own family talking about it when she was little…it was Hinata that was kidnapped…but she had no idea that Sorano was involved in any way.

The Yamanaka opened her mouth to ask another question, but Sorano suddenly sat up, listening tensely. After a moment, she darted to the door and opened it to the flurry of falling snow and harsh wind. The purple-haired kunoichi glanced over her shoulder to her student before going through,

"Stay here, Ino. Something has just come up."

The door slammed shut. Ino sat in a stunned silence for a moment before she rushed to a small window to see what caused her sensei to jump into action. However, when she looked outside, she saw nothing but white. Confused, the Yamanaka retreated to her room and waited for her sensei to return.

Outside, Sorano had confronted a familiar face with a sword strapped across his back; her companion Kano. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed that he was dragging a bounded figure with one arm, but she was silent. A look passed between the two.

Without a word, the two rogue shinobi hauled the bounded individual towards the darkened woods, leaving a trail of blood that stained the snow behind them.

* * *

**Authoress' Note****: Dun Dun Dun! Well, I hope that the chapter was satisfactory! A tiny cliff hanger and some mystery…ooh ya just gotta love it! If anyone is confused, you're free to send me a personal message. I'll try to hurry up with the next chapter, but chances are that I won't update as fast as I did this time. So until then, drop a review or two and make my day! Happy Reading!**

**R.M.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authoress' Note****: Wow…I'm so sorry I took so long…but I had hardly any inspiration as of late…and I left off with a cliffhanger! That was awfully cruel of me…well, to make it up to you guys, I'm going to make this chapter extra long…just this once…**

_**Quote of the Chapter:**__** The process of taking one step forward begins with not running away.**_

**Disclaimer:**** Are you sure I can't buy this on Ebay?**

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

It was quiet.

Snow still fell softly, drifting through the trees and sparkling as the early morning sunlight shone through them. The powdery substance blanketed all major sound, and the only noise to be heard were the gentle thrum of footfalls that occasionally permeated the crisp air.

Ino lifted her chin and glanced up towards the forest canopy overhead. The pale morning light had barely penetrated through the thick, snow-covered branches. Feeling the bite of the morning chill, Ino once again tucked her head down low, close to her breast. She narrowed her eyes against the wind and continued leaping from branch to branch, keeping in step with her sensei.

Sorano had said nothing in the time that they had been traveling, and the duo had started out around dawn. The cloud kunoichi was alert and apprehensive as she darted through the bare foliage of the forest, trying to make as little sound as possible. Her apprentice followed diligently behind, careful not to leave a trail.

Personally, Ino had no idea what was going on. The sky was shaded a light purple when Sorano woke her up and ordered her to pack for departure, and not long after, they had braved the dim silence of the darkened forest. Not feeling the need to disturb and therefore provoke her highly skilled sensei at an early hour, Ino had let conversation drop in favor of keeping a sharp eye out for danger.

Nearly an hour later, Sorano slowed to a stop and paused on the branch of a great barren maple before turning to the young Yamanaka with a look of approval. "We'll rest here a little, and then we will continue on our mission."

Ino nodded, a look of curiosity on her delicate features, "Our mission, Sorano-sama?"

The purple-haired kunoichi leaned against the smooth tree bark and took a small swig from her water canteen. She carefully wiped her mouth with her thumb and peered through the maze of branches before them.

"Kano came to visit last night. He had found some information that I find disturbing…so we're going to eliminate a threat."

Silence followed the bold, yet somewhat casual words. Sorano turned to look Ino dead in the eye. "This will be your first mission, Ino. I will accompany you this time because it is important, but for most other missions I appoint you, I expect you to do them independently and without difficulty. Handle all with the utmost care."

"Yes, Sensei" Ino replied with a serious look set on her features, but inside she was beaming. She would prove to Sorano-sensei just how responsible she could be. The cloud kunoichi watched her pupil for a few moments before returning her gaze to the forest ahead.

A couple of minutes later, they returned to making their way through the dense foliage. The snow on the trees caused the branches to become slightly slippery, and so Ino ensured her footing with a little chakra distribution. Once she became used to the tactic, she set it into routine and let her mind focus on other things…mainly the mission at hand.

Sorano-sensei said that they would be eliminating a threat…in other words, this would most likely be an assassination operation.

Ino gulped; in the time that she had been a ninja, no one had ever actually died by her hand. Of course she knew that as a shinobi, fighting and killing was inevitable, but that didn't mean that she really wanted to kill anyone. She didn't think of herself as a murderer…but if worse came to worse, she would fight for her life and do whatever necessary in order to ensure that. Satisfied with her mind's conclusion, Ino took a deep breath and switched to another matter.

Was she ready for this?

Ino bit her lower lip in thought. She had been training with Sorano for about a month now, and within that time she had learned a great deal. She had better chakra control, and her combat skills were becoming finely tuned; she was faster, leaner, and more flexible. She was slowly but surely getting stronger, for she could begin to see her muscle becoming defined and more pronounced. Her sensei kept her on her toes, teaching her to become more aware and to think quickly in the midst of battle. All this and previous experience gave Ino the confidence to believe that she was indeed ready for this mission. A strong smirk set itself onto her features and she looked ahead with anticipation, her eyes blazing with confidence.

'_Bring it on'_

* * *

Judging from the position of the sun in the sky, Ino estimated that it was close to noon. She sighed, but was careful to do so quietly so that Sorano wouldn't hear. The purple-haired kunoichi had pushed onward with vigor, only stopping occasionally for a quick sip of water and to check location. She would not tolerate complaints, or at least an obvious display of tiredness…after all, she had drilled Ino to endure situations such as this one and keep up sufficient stamina. Ino just had to suck it up and deal with it, or else risk a harsh training exercise that would leave her aching and blistered; therefore, keeping quiet seemed ideal.

Sorano suddenly stopped on a bare branch of an oak and extended her arm in the universal sign for 'halt'. Ino, being only a step behind her, nearly plummeted to the forest floor when she lost her balance, but quickly regained it by veering off at an angle and settling on a branch of another tree close by. Suppressing the grumbling that was eager to spill from her mouth, Ino instead pressed her lips together in a thin line and looked to Sorano for instruction.

The cloud kunoichi was tense as she peered through the openings the branches left available to her line of sight. Ino then noticed the peculiar circumstances of her surroundings. She heard no sign of animal life, and a pungent aroma of smoke gently permeated the crisp air. A moment later, Sorano turned to look at Ino and gave a sharp nod.

The Yamanaka bobbed her head back, indicating that she understood; the threat was directly in front of them. Ino then focused her energy into concealing her presence, which included masking her chakra signature and slightly lowering her heart rate. Lowering the heart rate induced calmer, deeper breaths, which were ideal for focus and sound. Sorano beckoned to her student with a simple hand gesture and the two kunoichi silently slipped into the trees closest to the target.

The threat appeared to be multiple persons, for there was a makeshift camp carefully constructed in a small partial clearing. The ashes of a quelled fire blemished the pure white of the snow-covered ground in the area, and nearby were two small tents. Other than that, the rest of the area was undisturbed and quiet.

Ino kept still and watched in subdued fascination as her sensei pressed her fingers together in several hand signs and softly whispered a foreign jutsu. No sooner had the words left her mouth when her body shuddered and began to alter, changing both shape and color. Within moments, the purple-haired kunoichi's body was nonexistent, and was a mass of shifting cloud and fog.

Ino was unable to take her widened eyes off of her transformed sensei as the cloud quickly moved on its own accord against any wind and drifted towards another tree. The coiling mass of visible particles sifted and glimmered, first human, then cloud as it lingered on another branch before continuing. It made full rotation around the camp, pausing here and there to shift form but for a moment before drifting on. Finally, the haze settled on a maple branch opposite of Ino and slowly began to take form again. The mass solidified and within moments, Sorano was back in her regular form, peering intently at Ino.

The young Yamanaka shut her gaping mouth and forced her concentration back to the mission. The cloud kunoichi gave her student a hand signal; there were four targets within the camp. Ino nodded to relay that she understood, then carefully reached into her weapon pouch at her hip.

The young blonde waited with baited breath while clutching three shuriken in between her knuckles, waiting for Sorano to make her move. It was determined that Sorano would draw the enemy out of hiding and Ino would strike while staying hidden in the trees. If the targets happened to be highly skilled shinobi, which was worst case scenario, both she and Sorano would have to kill in combat. Ino felt the blood pounding in her ears, her heart seemingly making the only sound in the silence.

Then, Sorano moved.

With a whip of her arm, the blur of a dark kunai flashed through the air before slicing through the canvas of one tent and embedding into a dark shape huddled inside. In an instant, projectiles were thrown out of nowhere and aimed towards the offending kunoichi. Sorano just barely formed a substitution jutsu and escaped in time before all the weapons hit their would-be mark. She reappeared at the other side of the clearing with only a scratch marring her jaw. The cloud kunoichi immediately dashed around in a zigzag pattern in evasiveness.

Ino caught her breath as her mind registered what had happened. _'It was all a trick! Decoys are in the tents while the real shinobi are hiding in the forest…so where are they…'_

Ino focused her eyesight on her sensei and almost immediately followed the trajectory of a weapon as it missed the target; roughly twenty-three degrees west, behind the oak tree. She trained her eye on the spot while she quickly made three clones and each moved to a different location, one taking her spot. Once she was positioned atop a thin branch of another oak tree, her clone threw the held shuriken at the designated spot.

A strangled cry cut through the camp as the hidden enemy nin fell out into the open, one throwing star embedded into his throat and the other two piercing his chest. He was still struggling for air as his body writhed upon the ground. A flash of purple, and Sorano had succeeded in slashing his throat as she dashed by.

Ino had no time to congratulate herself on her tactics, for as soon as the enemy shinobi went down, several weapons were projected at the area where Ino's clone was stationed. A faint poof was heard as one of the weapons struck, but Ino's other two clones were already at work in locating and attacking the enemy's positions.

By now most of the enemy ninja had been drawn out. In all, there were originally six shinobi. Sorano had turned and was now engaged in combat with three of them. Ino gripped a kunai and was about to throw it at one of them before a shuriken embedded itself not even four inches away from her face and into the tree. She had been spotted.

'_Damn it!' _Ino cursed mentally before leaping down from her post and joining her clones in hand to hand combat against the other two enemy nin. Up close, Ino could see that the targets were rugged and dirty, which indicated that they had been traveling for some time. The colors of their garb were stained, but still detectable as light, perhaps white or gray. However, hard as she looked, Ino couldn't find a village headband that would determine who they actually were. Not that it would matter now…if they were trying to kill her, they were most definitely the enemy.

One of the two shinobi struck his fist into one of Ino's clones. It flew back with a yelp as it vanished into smoke. The other clone fell upon him with a roundhouse kick coupled with an uppercut that nearly knocked the shinobi off his feet. Meanwhile, the real Ino struck out her leg in a low kick to her opponent's shin, which resulted in him stumbling to his knees. Ino pulled her fist back with a snarl,

"I'm gonna knock you into next week!"

And with that, she proceeded to do so using her sixteen-hit combo technique. The final blow landed and knocked him unconscious as he slumped to the ground. Panting, Ino regained her stance in time to see her clone poof away as the second of the enemy duo slashed her torso with an oversized kunai.

This burly shinobi was also out of breath; Ino could hear it, as well as see it in his composure. The target looked up and tensed as he regained his focus on Ino. The blonde Yamanaka herself was scratched and scuffed, but her eyes were narrowed and her mouth was set in a grim form of determination. Her battle stance held steady as she faced him, one palm curled into a fist, the other pulling out her treasured dagger.

The enemy nin started to look nervous as he surveyed his situation. His eyes darted back and forth between Ino, who looked fresh and ready to fight, and his other companions, who were quickly being cut down by the purple-haired kunoichi. He watched for a moment as the cloud kunoichi leaned back to avoid a well-aimed punch and used the momentum to swing her leg up and thrust the attacking enemy over her completely, making him face plant into the hard glistening crust of the layer of snow. She then whirled around and chucked several poisonous senbon into his back. The skilled kunoichi didn't spare him another glance as she turned to take on the next target, and eventually the poisoned target became still.

Fear became evident in the eyes of Ino's last target. He glanced at the Yamanaka, took one last look at his fallen comrades, then turned tail and sprinted off through barren trees.

Sorano had glimpsed the shinobi's retreating back, "Don't let him get away!"

"Right!" Ino took off after her target, leaning forward to gain speed in her pursuit. The cold air bit at her face and she narrowed her eyes, keeping track of her opponent by following sunken footsteps in the crusted snow. Her grip on her Epethiate Dagger tightened; soon, she would be able to test her skill with it.

The enemy nin tried in vain to lose her by weaving through the bare tree trunks with countless twists and turns, but the kunoichi was persistent on catching up. Seeing a flash of her target up ahead, Ino quickly retrieved some shuriken from her weapons pouch and threw them in rapid succession. She was disappointed to hear all four miss their mark and hit tree bark instead. She grit her teeth and pushed her legs to go faster. He was not going to get away from her!

All of a sudden the tracks stopped. Ino ground to a halt by shifting her body weight in the opposite direction with one leg reaching out for a foothold, hardened snow splaying everywhere. She straightened and whirled about in a quick 360, using first her eyes and then her ears to try to locate her target.

Footprints no longer marked the ground…so that must mean that he's in the trees. _'But which one!' _Ino nearly growled in frustration, her eyes darting here and there. She had to calm down; her heart rate was forcing the sound of its beating into her ears and she couldn't concentrate. Taking a few deep breaths, she carefully examined each and every one of the surrounding trees, which all looked painfully alike…

Except for that one…

Ino's eyes lit up as she noticed that the branch of one tree no longer had a layer of crusted snow on it. Feeling her frustration melting away, the blonde kunoichi let a smirk crawl onto her delicate features as she reached into her weapon pouch with her left hand and withdrew a kunai. Now, if that branch was used as a stepping stone…then the branch that _he_ would be on would be… She looked at the branch directly above it.

'_Right there,'_ and she flung the kunai with all force necessary. It being her left hand, her aim was a little off; she intended for the kunai to stick her opponent's legs, but instead it embedded into the trunk near his head. It didn't really matter anyhow, for the next moment her target had lost his balance and came tumbling down to the earth below.

Ino waited patiently for her opponent to stand up and present himself to her. She wanted this to be a fair fight, and if he was a coward and tried to run away, then nothing would hold her back from slaying a ninja who wouldn't stand and fight for his village. A couple of minutes after he had fallen, the enemy shinobi groaned and slowly wobbled to his feet. He turned to Ino, his face a bloody mess and nearly cut to ribbons because of the snow's crusty surface. He panted heavily for a few moments before letting out a grumble of ironic laughter. Ino frowned at his antics and raised her dagger with one arm, watching him closely for signs of any tricks.

The enemy nin quieted down and spat out a mouthful of blood. His cold grey eyes trained on Ino, boring into her with judgmental spite.

"So this is how it ends, huh?"

Ino said nothing, but gently cocked her head to the side ever so slightly. The man continued on, spittle of blood dripping down his chin and onto the pure white of the snow-covered ground.

"Murdered by a mere girl who couldn't possibly be any older than fourteen," he gave a half-hearted sneer, and Ino could see the gaping holes of missing teeth, "and this is how the world is today."

Ino narrowed her eyes slightly. "I prefer the term "assassinated"," she spoke coldly and quietly. The older ninja gave a bark of laughter,

"Assassin now, eh? It doesn't matter either way, honey. You're still a cold blooded killer" His chilling words bit at Ino's conscience, but she didn't waver.

"Oh yeah? And what does that make you?" she scorned. Her target stared at her with challenging eyes, "I'm just doing my job"

At this, Ino gave a cold, ironic smirk, "So am I"

And with that, Ino tightened her grip on her dagger and rushed at her target. She swung her weapon around in a wide arc and brought it down with a clang near her opponent's shoulder. He had been quick enough to block her attack with his kunai. In one fluid motion, Ino had pivoted her body down and swung her leg out in a sweeping kick, successfully knocking the enemy shinobi off his feet. He managed to catch himself with one arm and shot out his leg, catching Ino in the hip as she was about to return to her fighting stance.

The force of the kick pushed Ino back against a nearby tree, and she caught a grip on the rough bark that was used in pulling herself up and lashing out at her opponent once again. Swing after swing, he met her onslaught every time with his kunai. Ino intentionally paused for a moment, wondering if he would take the bait…

And he did, thrusting out his weapon towards her unguarded stomach. At the last second, Ino chopped her hand down on his grip and clutched the handle of the kunai by squeezing his fingers. She jerked downward, effectively breaking the digits and causing him to drop it. Ino kicked it away as it stuck down into the crusty snow.

Surprised and in pain, the enemy nin tried to jerk away, but not before Ino managed to sweep his torso with a slash of her Epethiate Dagger. Her target staggered back, clutching his side where the cut hit deepest.

Ino knew that she had to finish this now. Gritting her teeth together tightly, the blonde kunoichi gathered up her courage and shoved her dagger through his chest, feeling just a bit sick as she did so. She could hear him…and she could _feel_ him struggling to desperately hang onto life. She could hear the gurgling of blood in his throat. She could feel the shuddering tremors that ran through his dying body. Tears guiltily pricked her eyes as she felt the weight of what she had done sink down onto her shoulders.

With a mournful cry, Ino wrenched her treasured dagger from her target's body and stepped back, taking a deep breath when she realized that she didn't wish to see his face. She quickly took a few steps passed him and stopped, trembling.

Her opponent gave a hacking cough…he wasn't dead yet. But soon…very soon. He won't have to suffer much longer.

"H-How…how c-can you fight…how can y-you kill, for such a person? Why m-murder for someone like that?"

'_Someone like that?'_ Ino was too distraught to think about it now. Her distress quickly turned to anger.

"Well, how can you? How can you do this to other people as a shinobi?"

Her target was now lying on the cold, sparkling ground, his eyes beginning to glaze over, "I…I fight for my village…I fight for my people…I protect them…"

"As do I," Ino whispered, but she was sure that she was heard. "All of us ninja are the same. We tell ourselves that each night, we are soldiers, we all do it for the greater good…we say that so we feel better about ourselves" Ino finally turned to look at her fallen opponent, sharing their connection by never breaking their gaze, "But in the end, in all truth, we all are cold blooded killers. We still do the killing, and the torturing, and it is our own fault. We all fight for the same cause, and we'll never stop. They say that war can never bring peace, yet that is what we fight for. In retrospect, we will never know peace, until we've had wars. You've fought well, my opponent. You fought for what you believed in, and I fought for mine. This is just how it turned out."

Ino stopped her speech, for tears were openly running down her face. But it was ok, it was worth it, because in the last fleeting moments of her opponent's life, she saw a glimmer of a smile on his face. And then it was done.

* * *

It took Ino some time to make her way back to the enemy camp, for the last moments of her first kill kept plaguing her mind. Trying to keep strong for both her sensei and herself, the young Yamanaka held back her tears, although her red eyes said it all.

Sorano was moving the bodies when Ino trudged back into the area. She spared her student a glance before heaving the last body into line with the others.

"Are you alright, Ino?"

The blonde kunoichi knew that her sensei was referring to her physical well being. Of course her mental state was in shambles. "Yes, Sorano-sensei. No major damage done."

The cloud kunoichi gave a solemn nod and straightened up to survey the vicinity, "You remembered to cover your tracks, right?" Again Ino nodded, as her mind unwillingly brought back the memory of her covering the body with snow and filling in both of their footprints.

Sorano sighed at the amount of gore on the scene and quickly left to retrieve fresh snow. Ino looked around at the disturbed earth. Heavy impressions and crimson sweeps marred the beauty of the once pure white snow. Innocence, it seemed, was lost today on both Ino and this region of the forest. There was so much blood…Ino wasn't necessarily afraid of blood, it's just the fact that blood isn't meant to be seen. She was still staring at the cherry-colored life force when Sorano returned and began concealing it. Soon there was a blanket of fresh snow on the entire area, and the bodies buried, covering all the pain, the violence, and the shock.

Once she was finished, the purple-haired kunoichi stood next to her student and lay her hand upon her shoulder. "Time to go back, Ino" Said kunoichi nodded, and they were off, on the trail back to Sorano's hideout.

Ino kept silent for the most part, only speaking when Sorano asked her questions. After crossing a river, the cloud kunoichi eyed her pupil and fell back to travel alongside her.

"I'm going to be fine," Ino stated instantly, assuming that the approaching conversation was about her behavior, "it's just shock…I've never purposefully killed someone before."

Sorano nodded. "Well that's good to hear. I noticed that you used your shadow clones as a key role in your battle tactic. It's such a shame that they hardly last long, hm? A single hit and they're done; useless."

Ino agreed, wondering where this was going.

"Well…" Sorano continued, "If you don't mind a little blood, I can help you make them stronger…" Ino looked at her sensei and tried to give a small smile before turning her attention back to the path in front of her.

No, she didn't mind the blood. Not anymore.

* * *

**Authoress' Note****: There! How was that? My beloved readers, I am so extremely sorry for the 4 month long wait. I didn't mean to put it off for that long, because I had school work, then finals, getting a boyfriend then losing a boyfriend, then trips to go on and summer school to take care of…(cough, yeah, I suck at math) but I tried to extend this chapter for your personal enjoyment. And I hope that you're not too angry…I'll try to make the next update come a lot sooner than this one **

**Now, in the next chappy, I think it's time to check up on Shikamaru! And what about this mysterious new enemy? All that and more, in chapter 9! Make my day, drop a review! Happy reading and happy writing! Love ya'll lots!**

**R.M.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authoress' Note:**** ...Oh, My, Kami! It's Random Mongoose! I didn't know that she was still even alive! Wow!....Ahem. I am so sorry, my wonderful patient readers...I can't even begin to say how sorry I am for making you wait this long for the next chapter in this story. Most of you probably even forgot about it...I know I did for a while...damn college! Well enough prattling, you guys didn't click here to read my rantings...so here we go!**

**_Quote of the Chapter:_ Just keep swimming, just keep swimming...**

**Disclaimer:**** Aha! I have even more merchandise....but no rights to Naruto...nope**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Ahh..."

Shikamaru closed the door behind him, slipping off his winter hat as he did so. He shook off the light dusting of snow and strode through the house towards his room.

"Shikamaru?"

"Hey ma," he raised his hand as he caught a glimpse of his mother in the next room and kept walking. Yoshino pursed her lips in slight disdain and turned to Shikamaru's father, Shikaku. "What on earth has gotten into that boy?"

Shikaku lazily raised his eyebrows and put an arm around his wife. "What are you talking about? His return to normalcy is remarkable..."

"That's just it," Yoshino pressed "...his recovery is too quick. It's like he just snapped out of his temperaments. And after every mission, he goes straight to his room...he doesn't come out for hours..."

Shikaku gently shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry about it love. He's a Nara. He's just working things out."

Yoshino glanced in the direction of Shikamaru's room and gave a slight, reluctant nod.

Shikamaru closed the door to his room and set down his pack. Shrugging out of the rest of his light winter gear, he carelessly tossed the clothing onto his bed and walked around a makeshift table he had placed in his room. He pulled a small scroll from his vest and rolled it open across the surface.

The Nara glanced at the parchment and reached for some charcoal, turning to the wall behind him. A giant canvas covered his wall from corner to corner, depicting a rough map of the surrounding regions. Marks and scribbles were everywhere, the remains of Shikamaru's thoughts and musings. Large X's marred several areas of the makeshift map, slowly covering the parchment as the Nara added another. He set down the charcoal and sighed, rifling his hand through his hair.

Shikamaru turned back to the table. Strewn across the top were pencils, compasses, books, scrolls, maps, and hundreds of papers. He stuck his hand into the mess and shifted it around until he pulled out a small, yellowed piece of parchment. He studied it and turned back to the map, thinking.

Needless to say, the young Nara finally figured out exactly what to do with his burning determination and stubborn resolve concerning his female teammate.

He tried as hard as he could to think back to the weeks before Ino's abrupt leave. What did she talk about? How was her appearance? Was there any noticeable change in her that he missed? When was the last time she talked to him about her dreams and fantasies?

Shikamaru growled in frustration. He just didn't know! He was hardly around because Tsunade had placed him head tactician for most of the outgoing missions, and barely had time to see his family, much less his teammate.

The irritated shadow-manipulator started pacing now, every so often banging his knee on the table because its presence greatly diminished the space in his originally small bedroom.

Ino would talk to him about anything, whether he wanted her to or not. He was her confidant, her person, and she told him everything, from her quarrels with Sakura about Sasuke to her deepest fears about the shinobi life. He had always supposed it was because he and she were pushed together by their families, and the fact that their birthdays had nearly fallen on the same date, and because they were on the same team. Perhaps they were drawn together by the bond that their fathers had, and it felt natural to continue the alliance.

He snorted. Well, whatever the reason, Ino had entrusted him with her thoughts and feelings, and although most of them were shallow and pointless, Shikamaru listened anyway. Sometimes, the annoying blonde actually had some pretty intelligent musings to reveal, surprising him when he least expected it. He knew she wasn't stupid. Far from it. She was just rash and headstrong.

"Ow!" He really needed his own place so he could strategize in much bigger rooms. He rubbed his knee for the third time, lost in thought.

But her abrupt decision to leave? The ironic thing was, Shikamaru couldn't bring up any memory of Ino even mentioning this sort of thing. And Ino was definitely one to share her thoughts and opinions about anything, especially her decisions. Shikamaru thought hard, examining the most recent image of Ino in his mind that he could conjure.

She was standing straight and confident, with perfect posture and her chin held high. Her arms were crossed in front of her bosom, her stance firm and unyielding. Her platinum blonde hair was just getting back to it's normal length, before she sheared it off in the battle against Sakura in the Chunin Exams. Her cute little mouth was set in a knowing smirk, exactly like the one she gave before she bombarded know-it-all remarks to her unsuspecting victims, usually her teammates. Her clear blue eyes were cloudy, and...

"...her eyes." Shikamaru stopped his pacing and put his hand to his chin. Yes, they were cloudy. They were usually clear and sparkling with passion when she razzed her teammates. Now that he thought about it, her figure was all wrong. Ino would usually have her hands on her hips, asserting confidence and dominance. Arms crossed in front meant she was defensive, threatened, and holding back. And her stance was uneasy...she had twisted her torso to face him, keeping her feet and hips planted. Usually she had a one-track mind, focusing all her attention to the matter at hand, and her feet and hips would confront what had her attention. Therefore, she had other things on her mind that day...

But wait!

Shikamaru was just slammed by his mind's sudden realization. That wasn't the last time he saw her. The last time he saw her, they were on his favorite hill, and she was asking him for his company...something about barbecue...and he remembered her running away...

Shikamaru smacked his forehead with enough force to send a resounding smack throughout his room. Damn, it was right there! Whatever was troubling her had been present at that moment in time and he completely missed it! He knew he should have gone after her and found out what was wrong, but at the time he figured it was something inconsequential about her feminine woes.

The Nara quickly snatched a blank sheet of notebook paper and began scribbling. Emotional...it was an important issue if it was something for her to cry over. Running away instead of initiating conflict, like she usually does. She was unusually reserved; if something was bothering her, she would have told him...after all, he was her person. Ino seemed...lonely. Why? She had Sakura for female companionship, and she no doubt had many admirers...why on earth would she be lonesome?

A tiny thought wormed it's way into Shikamaru's intelligent mind, and he was surprised it didn't occur to him before.

Maybe she was lonely for _his_ companionship.

Shikamaru sank onto his bed in amazement. He couldn't quite wrap his mind around the possibility that she needed him, actually _needed _his attention. It wasn't so hard to believe...she trusted him with just about everything; her thoughts and feelings, her body, her life. And what happened when he was promoted to Chunin? Their time together had dwindled to nearly nothing; Ino would've felt abandonment from her missing confidant.

Okay. Shikamaru shook his head. So they were more than partners; they were...well, friends seemed too light of a word for the bond they shared. They were...soul mates, in a way.

So what would Ino do if her soul mate wasn't around? '_She wouldn't know what to do' _Shikamaru concluded. _'She would be worried and confused'_. So any ridiculous ideas that have passed through her head may have seemed plausible to her. But sooner rather than later, she would have realized that they were insane and forgot about them. So then maybe...this training excuse...is it exactly what she wants?

Shikamaru turned to look at the huge map on his wall again. It would make sense, in a way. If Ino improved her training, her fighting techniques, her overall capabilities of a ninja, then she could rank higher in status. Therefore, she could become a Chunin, just like him. And then, they could spend more time together...

The Nara furrowed his brow. Could that possibly be it? Is that why she was so determined about her self-annointed quest?

Hm. It certainly seemed plausible. However...

The shadow manipulator climbed to his feet and moved to the map. This revelation had no impact whatsoever on his sound decision to bring her back. Now, if he could only figure out where she had gone.

It had been almost two months since her departure. Based on her average speed, and the assumption that she kept moving throughout that time period...

Shikamaru was still working on calculations when a loud knock permeated the quiet of his room. Without any given consent, the door swung open to reveal Choji. The Akimichi strode into the room with bravado.

"Come on Shikamaru! Your mother says I have to get your lazy butt out of here before..." He slowly trailed off as his eyes finally registered the state of Shikamaru's bedroom. He stared at his unkept bed, the clothes on the floor, the cluttered table, and finally the gigantic map with notes and crossed-out areas. Choji's eyes found his best friend.

"You're trying to find her."

Shikamaru nodded, "It's the only thing I can do."

There was silence as the two shinobi pondered about their missing teammate. Then the Akimichi stepped forward.

"Are you almost done for the day? Asuma would like to take us to barbecue." Shikamaru nodded and finished scribbling down the calculations. "Yeah, I would like that."

The Nara bent down to pick up his light winter coat and strode out of the room. Choji followed, but just as he was closing the door behind them, he glanced once more at the map.

"We miss you, Ino."

* * *

A strangled roar of fury gurgled through the clenched teeth of the rogue ninja. He slammed his hands on the desk and shoved himself away from it. Groaning and muttering to himself, he prowled back and forth across the room, his black garments swishing with his erratic movements.

His tools didn't work. Strong chakras and spells guarded the scroll and kept it sealed. The ninja grabbed a set of kunai and threw them at the opposite wall where they stuck, inches deep.

He clasped his hands to his head in frustration. Now it all made sense. Why the village had little to no security...it didn't have to. Getting the scroll is easy; breaking the seal and using it was the problem.

The rogue ninja took a deep breath and turned to a bookshelf. He grabbed three or four thick tomes and began flipping through them, searching for answers. The secret for unlocking the scroll was ancient, and little was known about it. It took him ages to find and steal all these stupid, priceless books, and even then he had to make the effort to translate them.

And to top it all off, they didn't help, not one damn bit. The ninja slammed the last book closed, grinding his teeth in frustration. What the hell was he supposed to do now? If he couldn't open the scroll, then all of his time he spent sneaking around would be wasted.

The rogue ninja went back to the translation scrolls and pulled the books toward him again. He went through, letter by letter, and patiently wrote down everything he thought was important in the tomes.

_'Well now,' _He seemed to notice a pattern in the scripture, something that he had missed before._ 'If I could just translate these last few words...'_

"HEY!"

The rogue ninja jumped from his work, scattering scrolls and papers as he did so. He snarled as he grabbed all of the materials in random order and stuffed them into hiding places. "I'm coming!" he called to his locked door.

"What are you doing in there? C'mon we have a mission!"

"I said I'll be right there!" he yelled again. He took a quick glance around his quarters to see if anything seemed suspicious or out of place, then headed out the door.

His companion waited impatiently as he grabbed his ninja gear and weapons. "Geez, could you be any slower? What were you doing in there anyway?"

The ninja in black garb gave his teammate a sneer. "It's none of your concern. What's our mission?"

"We're retrieving some important A-ranked scrolls. Try to act enthused. We can't afford to screw this mission up."

"We can't afford to screw _any_ mission up, can we?" the rogue ninja muttered. He saw his teammate give a small, ironic smirk. "Sure"

In what seemed like days, but was really only hours, the duo arrived at their destination. They were deep in a leafy green forest with huge trees that barely let any sunlight shine through the branches. A community built into the trees came into view, and the rogue ninja followed his teammate as they climbed to what they assumed to be the right building. The structure delved into the huge tree and continued upward in the spiral of the trunk. An advocate of the scroll exchange greeted them and led them to the main area. The advocate engaged his teammate in discussion as they went over paperwork about exchange. The rogue ninja scanned the room, acting slightly disinterested as the minutes ticked by.

"Do you like it?"

"Huh?" The rogue ninja snapped his attention back to the advocate, who was clearly under the impression that he was in awe of the décor. "Er, yea. Sure."

The advocate, who was a portly little man, stepped over to a magnificent display of woodwork. It appeared to be a large, rectangular maze, with thousands of knobs and blocks of wood placed in a pattern the rogue ninja couldn't comprehend. The advocate raised his hand and lightly tapped several knobs and blocks in a clear and precise order, and immediately the maze came alive, twisting and writhing as the hand-crafted woodwork slid and glided into slots and positions. He watched in amazement as a small door eventually came into view, hidden by the wooden tiles. The sounds of the wood clopping and clinking together finally resided as they revealed the secret compartment. The portly advocate stepped forward and with some precision chakra control, opened the locks to the door and swung it open, revealing several aging scrolls.

"It took the longest time for our ruler to figure out the mechanics of it all...but he was the only one to do it!" the advocate exclaimed with pride. He handed one of the scrolls to the rogue ninja's teammate. "It was an extremely tricky puzzle, it was."

Click

And then it all came together.

"A puzzle huh?" The ninja in black garb stared at the wooden contraption, an evil smile gracing his features. "Is that all?"

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**** Whew! I'm so glad I got that chapter outta the way. The next chapter, number 10, is the one I really wanted to write for such a long time now. Many creative ideas that sprout in my mind never really make it to the wonderful fanfiction site, but maybe if I persevere it will happen :D I don't really expect many reviews for this chapter, seeing how I probably lost all of my readers following along because of the incredibly stupid self-induced hiatus caused by writer's block and life issues...and because not a lot happened in this chapter to make it exciting...but the next one, I promise, will have some substance. Despite the lack of reviews, I hope this story still gives some readers some satisfaction. Updating ASAP! Until next time, Happy Reading!**

**R.M.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authoress' Note:**** And BAM! R.M. Is on a roll again! Perhaps not writing for so long caused a serious block of creative energy for me, and that's why my life has been a bit...um, routine, I think, is the word I'm looking for. Whatever. The epiphany is, I need to let loose my imagination and get back to my normal self in order to be happy again (a breakup with the boyfriend of two years...) So anyway, here we go!**

_**Quote of the Chapter: "I am a fighter and I ain't gonna stop; There is no turning back, I've had enough"**_

**Disclaimer:**** My name isn't drawn in permanent marker on the bottom of Naruto's foot...**

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

A sharp whistling sound whirred through the air as Sorano twirled a kunai around her finger. She leaned against a tree, her cerulean eyes trained on her blonde pupil. "Harder, Ino" she called across the clearing, "I want you to be exhausted."

The Yamanaka said nothing, but increased her chakra output as she shoved her fist into a strong evergreen. She kept her stance steady as she methodically pummeled her hands into the bark, releasing grunts of exertion after every hit.

After a few minutes, Ino decided to kick it up a notch. Picturing a masked enemy in her mind, she began a series of complicated twists and turns as she lashed out at the tree, executing roundhouse kicks and backhanded clouts that shook the tree so that pine needles fluttered down to the snow below. Moments later, the blonde paused to catch her breath, her cheeks flushed with both her effort and the cold.

"I think that's good enough." Sorano appeared at Ino's side without any indication of movement. "It's not necessary for your chakra to be drained in order to use the jutsu, it's just that I prefer you practice this way so you can use it in dire need."

Ino nodded. "I understand, sensei."

The cloud kunoichi moved to the center of the clearing, motioning for the Yamanaka to follow. There was a bitter chill in the air, although their particular position in the mountains today granted no passage for wind to howl through the trees. Ino rubbed her covered arms and followed her sensei. Yesterday had been the assassination mission, and Ino had difficulties getting over the feeling of lead in her stomach. She had willingly taken a life, and although it was to protect her own, she still felt guilty.

The purple-haired sensei looked over her shoulder. "The feeling will lessen, Ino. Try not to let it cloud your thoughts. Lesser ninja have been slain because they could not give up part of their humanity."

"Yes Sorano-sama."

The older kunoichi turned to face the blonde and put her hands together to form a familiar seal. "Now, I know that you have learned this basic clone jutsu in your early years as a Leaf genin." Within moments, two shadow clones flanked either side of the cloud ninja. True to form, there was no difference between the three, and if Ino had not seen it happen, she would admit that she couldn't tell which one was her real sensei.

"However," the cloud kunoichi continued, "there are some drawbacks." Sorano struck out her left arm and drove her fist into the clone with an uppercut. In one fluid motion, she twisted her torso and jabbed her right elbow into the second clone in the next moment. Both actions had caused the clones to disappear in a puff of smoke.

Ino nodded; she had seen this countless times before. Sorano focused her attention on her once again. "Now granted, the clone distracts the enemy long enough to give the attacker ample opportunity to strike. But sometimes a simple shadow clone is not enough to defeat a powerful enemy. Extra help is need. More durable help. And if you're alone, you better have some good, durable help on your side."

With a flick of her wrist the purple-haired kunoichi brought her kunai into view again. She pressed the sharp tip into the center of her palm and drew a long crimson line. Sheathing the weapon, she pressed her palms together for a moment before continuing several more hand signs. Without warning, the clones were back.

Ino instinctively fell into a defensive stance before her mind caught up with her and she shook off her surprise. The clones appeared out of thin air, with no sound to announce their creation. They stood in the place of the previous shadow clones on either side of the real Sorano and calmly stared at her.

"Now observe." Sorano repeated the actions that she had taken with the shadow clones; an uppercut to the clone on her left caused it to stumble backwards, but almost immediately it came to stand in the same position, wiping blood off of its lips; the clone to her right endured an elbow jab to the ribs. It doubled over for a split second before taking a breath and standing erect once more.

The Yamanaka stared wide-eyed at the three Soranos. "They hold their own..."

"Exactly. Ino, these are blood clones." One of the clones took out a kunai and dragged it across a bared portion of skin. Blood dripped down from the laceration. Ino could tell it was real.

The blonde kunoichi looked at her sensei once more. "Are they real people?"

Sorano chuckled. "Oh no, it's actually quite a scientific process. First you offer a blood sacrifice in order to meet the needs of the jutsu. The jutsu uses the blood fused with chakra to quickly replicate and multiply the blood cells at a rapid rate. It develops tissue and bone; a perfect replica of the user's body. However, it is still a clone. It can dissipate at the original shinobi's will, and after enough wear and tear, disappear on its own. For example, a blood clone can endure enemy torture in place of the real shinobi, but once a major trauma has occurred, it's molecular structure will break down and it will revert back to regular blood cells. So amputations, artery lacerations, and any act of major blood loss will break the jutsu down to it's original form, which is..."

Without hesitation the cloud kunoichi slit the throats of both of her clones. After a moment, they burst in a splash of red and rained down upon the snow.

"...blood. And it's as simple as that." She looked at Ino. "Are you alright with this?"

Ino stared at her sensei. It was because of her, this strong, legendary kunoichi standing before her, that Ino wanted to become stronger. She was the epitome of strength and independence, and she was offering valuable knowledge that could turn Ino into a force to be reckoned with. "Of course! That jutsu is amazing. Can you please teach it to me?"

Sorano laughed. It seemed that the little genin from Konoha had grown an awful lot over the past few months.

* * *

After showing Ino the necessary hand signs for the jutsu, Sorano excused herself to let the Yamanaka practice independently. The cloud kunoichi took to the trees and headed back to the base at a lightening-quick pace.

This was not good. The situation was steadily getting worse, and the assassination mission the day before was definitely a mistake. Sorano snorted in disgust at herself. She had panicked, and now she was toeing a very fine line. Hopefully, Kano had covered her ass like he usually did. Seriously, she thought, what would she ever do without him?

She found the swordsman waiting for her a couple hundred yards from the cabin. She nimbly leapt down from a high tree branch and turned to face her companion.

"Is he subdued?"

Kano leaned forward on his massive sword and narrowed his eyes at her. "He's efficiently bound. And not talking."

"I expected that. Tight lips work wonders in politics." The purple-haired kunoichi shifted uneasily underneath Kano's gaze. The missing nin from the Mist turned his head.

"I took care of your mistake. I issued decoy clones to travel in another direction, but they won't hold forever. Eventually, they will figure out that you slaughtered their search party."

Sorano stared at the frozen ground. She was getting careless again. "This means we will have to relocate soon."

"Ah, the life of a traitor." The cloud kunoichi could feel the humor Kano revealed in that statement. She lifted her head and stared into his dark eyes.

"Thank you Kano. I owe you my life."

Suddenly the swordsman's eyes were burning into her own with immeasurable passion. "You owe me a lot more than that, my dove."

Sorano stepped forward and cradled Kano's head in her hands, stretching on her tiptoes to nuzzle her nose with his. "Sooner or later, we'll be able to live in peace. As long as you're with me, I can handle whatever it takes to get there."

Several minutes passed as the two shinobi enjoyed a rare moment of tenderness for each other. Kano was the one to initiate the return to reality as he stepped backwards and swung his sword onto his shoulder. "I believe it's your turn to try to glean some information from our captive."

Nodding, Sorano unsheathed a kunai from her hip and followed the swordsman through the woods.

* * *

_Splash_

Ino grimaced as yet another wave of blood poured onto the ground out of thin air. She was getting frustrated; she could perform the jutsu well enough for the replication process to begin, but she was having trouble getting her clone to form out of tissue and bone. An arm or a leg would appear, but without the body to sustain it, it dissipated uselessly to blood and she'd have to start all over.

The once pure white snow on the ground around her was now flooded with crimson. It looked like a major massacre took place, with the exception of the bodies. It was a good thing most of the blood was cloned, for the amount lost would have been fatal.

The blonde kunoichi was panting. She had cuts up and down her arms that she didn't give time to heal, and it was taking a toll on her. She tried to slice one last cut for one last try...

And she collapsed on the ground. _'Breathe...just breathe for now Ino' _she thought to herself. She set aside her kunai and turned to her self-inflicted lacerations. Slowly, she poured some green chakra into the wounds, and her flesh eventually knitted itself together again.

After several minutes her body bore no marks. Ino sighed and put her head in her hands. She never had a knack for figuring things out quickly. Shikamaru was always the one to figure stuff out first and then translate it to her in a way that she understood. But she was on her own now. She couldn't rely on other for the rest of her life. Ino Yamanaka would not stand for that.

But man, did she miss Shikamaru. Over the past couple of months, Ino had come to terms with the fact that she had feelings for him. Hell, it was possible that she even loved him. She thought about him each and every day. She thought about him during her training, her exercises, her meditation, and when she lay down to sleep. She fantasized about coming back to the village and showing everyone her amazing new abilities, and the look that would be on the Nara's face...the anticipation made her shiver.

As a matter of fact, she was shivering now...

Ino looked up. It was getting dark in the small clearing. She climbed to her feet and started making her way back to the compound.

She thought a bit more about her beloved teammate. Wasn't he always by her side? It was he that she had trusted her body to whenever she used her family's jutsu. He was careful with it while she was occupied with their opponents. Their birthdays were only a day apart, and their families took advantage of the event and celebrated together. They were meant to be together since they were children. Ino was certain of this. She only hoped that Shikamaru returned her feelings. If he didn't...well, she didn't think about that. Thinking about dark thoughts such as those only hindered her training, and that was inexcusable.

The Yamanaka stopped and looked around. She was at the base, and her sensei was nowhere in sight. She furrowed her brow and focused her concentration on seeking out the cloud kunoichi's chakra signature. Oddly enough, it was located deep into the woods to her left.

Curious, Ino picked her way through the trees. There was no trail visible to her eye, but she knew better of her sensei. Sorano always had a reason for everything.

Ino's attention was swayed as she suddenly felt a prick at her subconscious. She stopped in her tracks and quickly assessed her surroundings.

Everything looked the same; around her were barren trees and undisturbed snow. But there was something...

The blonde kunoichi pressed her hands together and murmured a few words. At first, nothing happened. Then slowly, the area in front of her shimmered. Ino's eyes lit up in triumph as the genjutsu gave way and a small shack shifted into view. It was strange though...

Ino narrowed her eyes. The shack was made of steel. Her sensei Sorano had been in hiding from the general public for years, which meant keeping to the wilderness. Did that mean that the shack was built before Sorano took use of it, or did it mean that the cloud kunoichi had lived here long enough to build it?

The young Yamanaka walked up to the small doors and gingerly shifted the loose chains aside. A large padlock was undone, a key nowhere in sight. The blonde kunoichi grasped both handles and hesitated, nervous about what she would find inside. Eventually, curiosity won out over her uncertainty of the unknown. She tugged the doors open.

The only source of light in the shack was one lone candle. It flickered as the draft from the door wafted through. The flame cast an eerie glowing light over the objects in the room, causing the sharp tools to glitter. The only other thing the light revealed was a hunched figure in the middle of the room.

Ino froze. Her eyes locked onto the unidentified person, immediately looking for signs of danger. The figure was strapped to a chair and bound by chains. The apparel of the captive was rather bland, for it was dirty and ragged. The countenance was unidentifiable, for the cuts and bruises that adorned the face. No motion came from it.

Ino stared at the still form. She couldn't figure out what to do, if anything. There were too many questions, and frankly, she was too astounded to make any decisions. She stepped forward, into the shack and closer to the figure. At this distance she could tell that it was a man. His hair was ragged and scraggly and it covered his eyes, but the lower half of the face was strictly male.

Ino held her breath and listened; a low rasping sounded throughout the shack. He was alive. Ino resumed her breathing, but her heart pounded. Who was he? How long had he been here, without her knowledge? What was Sorano's reasoning for this? The questions whirled in her mind, and she stood quietly in front of the bounded man, searching for reasoning.

"He's from the Land of Lightening."

Ino whipped around at the sound of the voice, but relaxed once she realized it came from her sensei, who was poised at the entrance. She glanced back and forth between the man and the kunoichi, feeling both betrayed and ashamed. She felt that she was intruding upon something that was not her business, but she also felt that Sorano should have trusted her enough to confide in her about the situation. Finally, she met the cloud kunoichi's gaze.

"From your homeland?"

Sorano walked into the shed and stood beside her pupil, turning her gaze towards her captive. "Yes. Perhaps you have realized, I am technically a missing nin. This man is from the Village Hidden in the Clouds, my home. He is the reason there was a search party in our perimeter yesterday. He is the reason we had to cover our tracks and protect our whereabouts. He was looking for me."

Ino glanced at the man again. "Why are you keeping him here, sensei?"

"He can tell us what my village is planning in reference to our situation. Kano and I are highly dangerous and a threat to the safety to both of the Mist and Cloud villages. It is a top priority that we are captured, or if needed, killed. We have been avoiding our homelands for years now, Ino. We have to stay one step ahead of the game."

"But doesn't it bother you that he is from your home? And you're torturing him?"

The purple-haired kunoichi sighed and turned to face her student. "True, I feel guilt at having to do this. But Ino, my village has done terrible things that my morals would never agree with. I would not stand by them, and therefore I am a traitor. It would be good and well for me to leave in exile, but I was too highly ranked. I know too much, and until I am either captured or killed, the Village Hidden in the Clouds is vulnerable to the unknown."

Ino gazed in silence at the man Sorano had captured for the sake of her well-being. It was a lot to take in, but a lot of things she had wondered about were finally explained.

"I'm sorry I intruded upon this without your permission Sorano-sama. I know you would've told me if it were necessary for me to know."

The cloud kunoichi eyed her apprentice. "Actually Ino, it would seem that I was mistaken. I should've known that I could trust you with a situation such as this by now. It's been a long time since I could trust another being, you understand." She turned to leave.

Ino nodded and followed her sensei out of the shack. She watched as Sorano chained the handles of the doors and locked them once more.

"So what do we do now, sensei?"

Sorano turned to gaze at the blonde kunoichi, her face serious as she assessed Ino's demeanor.

"Kano and I will formulate a plan. And you, Ino, will train to prepare. You will become a kunoichi to be reckoned with, little one."

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**** And at quarter after 2 in the morning, I have finally finished the late chapter! My inspiration is flowing freely, no telling how long it will last. So what has caused such a long delay, you may ask? Being dumped. Yep, its as lame as that. I've been on an emotional roller coaster for the past week, and finally I've been able to put most of it behind me and put myself back together. This boyfriend was different from the one referenced at the beginning of the chapter, so you see I had started this some time ago, and only finished it now. Oh well, enough whining. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review my loverlies! You're the reason I keep writing. Happy reading!**

**R.M.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authoress' Note:**** So, I'm typing this on September 4****th in an attempt to jump-start my updating. I guess we'll see how long it takes to get this chapter finished and uploaded. And the betting pool on how long it will take starts...NOW!**

_**Quote of the Chapter:**** "It's been a long time coming, and the tables' turned around...cause one of us is going, one of us is going down."**_

**Disclaimer:**** Nope, natta, no way, no how...unless the creator by some miracle reads my fics, becomes amused, and decides to make my dreams come ****true...still highly unlikely.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 11**_

A light drizzle fell through the budding trees and muffled the sounds of other things in the woods. Ino didn't mind too much. She could sense the danger if it appeared by other means. The rain plastered her long blonde locks to her back and made her footing slightly slippery, but instead of irritating her, she now relished it. It made her task more challenging.

Her breath came in short, controlled pants as she dashed though the wet forest. She leaped over puddles and took to the branches when foliage was too thick on the ground. The droplets felt good on her face, since it was flushed from her exercise. Her run was an exhilarating practice that she yearned for each morning now.

A wide grin crept onto the Yamanaka's features. It had been four months since Sorano told her about what was really going on. In that time frame Ino's training had increased at a fearsome rate. Balance training on the river? It was nothing to her now. She could sprint miles without rest, and still have the ability to form three fully functional blood clones when she finished. She had to admit, it wasn't easy getting to this point, but it was definitely worth it.

The blonde kunoichi stopped in a familiar area close to the base. She whipped out a kunai and immediately attacked a small hickory tree, slashing at the bark with ferocious, albeit calculated strikes. Once she was done, she enforced her right leg with chakra and executed a side kick dead center on the abused tree.

It shattered from her force and fell to the ground in pieces, with sawdust and wood chippings quickly vanishing in the presence of the rain. Ino scooped most of the logs up into her arms before they could get too wet and continued towards the cabin.

Sorano was standing at a rough table in the corner of the main room, slicing vegetables by lamplight. She looked over her shoulder as Ino entered with the firewood.

"Ah, good timing. My lamp was just about to run out of oil."

Ino smirked as she set the wood down near the empty hearth of the fireplace. "I highly doubt an experienced kunoichi such as yourself would be hindered and left helpless at the expense of the dark."

"Well, you have a point," the purple-haired kunoichi chuckled, "...but you see, compensating for the lack of light is just too troublesome."

Ino stilled for a moment in her movements of putting the wood into the fireplace pit. In the next second she continued as though nothing had happened. Sorano took notice, peering at Ino out of the corner of her eye, yet she said nothing.

Ino's smirk had faded. Knowing that she loved Shikamaru seemed to make her aware of everything that reminded her of said genius. It would be as simple as seeing a deer in the woods, which was common and by itself unimportant, but it struck a chord with her now. And then there would be instances such as these, where a select choice of words would have her mind reeling back from the nostalgia.

Ino finished setting up the wood and moved to lean against the wall next to Sorano and her table. She crossed her arms and lowered her head in thought.

She figured that once she would be strong enough, she would return to her village. That was the original plan, was it not? But now it didn't seem as cut and dry. She was involved with these two missing shinobi, and she felt like she owed them, somehow. Not that they needed her, but she did want to help them. Feelings were getting in the way as well. Ino had taken a liking to her sensei, and living solely with her and Kano in isolation had caused her to grow more attached to the pair than she preferred.

Ino peeled her wet ponytail off of her back and and brought it around to the front where she played with it absentmindedly. _'However,' _she thought, _'it doesn't matter in the long run. Konoha is where I belong. That is my home. That is where the people I love are. And I will return...someday.'_

"Meditating after your chores, Ino?"

The Yamanaka came out of her reverie, nodded, and went to sit on the bed. She crossed her legs and assumed the familiar position where she was comfortable. She took several deep breaths, and then began the routine.

First, she listened to her pulse. Her heart beat strong, pumping blood throughout her body. Ino felt this and cherished it, inwardly thanking her body for keeping her strong and alive. Then she assessed her chakra. She centered it throughout her body, balancing the areas that affected her most, like her mind. She felt her chakra reserves and smiled, satisfied with how much she had accumulated. It was nowhere near Sorano's signature, but it had improved greatly.

Once she was done balancing her chakras, Ino turned her meditation further inward, to the workings of her mind. Being that it was her family's specialty, this was a relatively easy and comfortable process for her. She checked the perimeters of her mind, checking the seals and protective barriers that she had learned to place there when she first learned the Mind Transfer Jutsu. They held now stronger than ever.

Ino fell into a deeper, altered state of consciousness during this routine. Sorano had been concerned with her meditation and what would happen if she were to be ambushed during the process, but Ino had assured her that she was alert enough to defend from attack. Sorano had decided to test her convictions, and Ino had proved herself more than capable.

The blonde kunoichi proceeded to assess her emotions. Anger; she had few things to be angry about, so that was easily subdued. Sorrow; she had some longing. It took a little time for Ino to dwell on and eventually tie down this emotion. She continued with joy, envy, frustration, and so on. By the time Ino had finished balancing her mind through meditation, Sorano had the fire lit and water boiling. The cloud kunoichi mixed vegetables and chunks of rabbit into the pot. When she finished, she retrieved a bottle of homemade oils from one of the shelves built into the cabin.

Ino removed her long-sleeved top, leaving her in her chest binds. Sorano rubbed the homemade oil into her palms and grasped Ino's hand. The Yamanaka slowly relaxed as her sensei coated her arm with the stuff and began long, flowing strokes of effluerage. The massage loosened the knots and trigger points in the blonde's muscles, improving her mobility and range of motion. Ino frowned.

"Sorano-sama, you are administering the massage at pace faster than usual." The purple-haired kunoichi nodded. "After we eat, we are going to have another training session."

Ino smiled. "What kind?"

"One on one combat. I would like to evaluate your progress."

* * *

The sound of the river roared in Ino's ears, the water level higher than usual because of the ever present rain that accompanied the beginning of spring. The droplets pelted down now, dimming the Yamanaka's visibility and hindering her hearing. She was slightly irritated by the fact that she hadn't been completely dry since the crack of dawn, but pushed the thought out of her mind as her sensei fell into a fighting stance before her. Ino mirrored the cloud kunoichi.

"Alright Ino," Sorano called out to her over the sound of the rain, "give me your best." And then she charged.

Ino deftly avoided her sensei's fist as it sailed passed her cheek, ducking around to the side and throwing a punch at the side of the cloud kunoichi's head. Sorano tilted her head and side-stepped her student, moving swiftly and with sure footing.

The fight flowed like a well-choreographed dance. Both kunoichi twisted and turned around the other, aiming punches and kicks that hit nothing but air. Their limbs swished through the rain and kicked up mud, complicating the battle even further.

Ino retreated, pouncing from the muddy bank and back flipping onto the wobbly pole that she used for balance training. Her chakra control was nearly perfect as she swayed with the wood in the river. Sorano leaped after her, bounding across the roiling surface of the river with quick, prancing steps. The purple-haired sensei jumped and twisted her body so that it was parallel with the ground, her right leg aiming to strike down the Yamanaka. Ino moved at the last second, taking to the dark water as Sorano took the blonde's place on the pole, twisting her body into a stable stance.

A volley of shuriken flew and struck into the wooden pole, the intended target jumping down to join the student on the river. Sorano let momentum sweep her body low and swiped her arm across the surface. The resulting spray fanned out and the surprise move nearly knocked Ino off of her feet. Ino rebounded, forcing chakra through her feet to propel her body towards her teacher, her fist outstretched and reaching.

With blinding speed, the cloud kunoichi grabbed the blonde's outstretched wrist and threw her in the same direction. Ino's body sailed through the downpour, connecting with the balance pole. The pole cracked and fell with her. Sorano had appeared next to Ino and was reaching out to grab her again...

_Bam!_

Sorano flew clear across the river and hit the bank, the mud splattering everywhere. Ino was on her feet, the broken half of the wooden pole in her hands. She was panting heavily, the quick maneuvering she had done seconds before not leaving her much time to breathe. She had grabbed the pole as she twisted to land on the the water's surface, planted her feet with chakra, grasped the wood with both hands, and swung as hard as she could in the direction she came. And luck had been with her.

But she had no time to celebrate this small victory in the battle. Ino didn't give herself time to think and acted on a direct attack, leaping from the river and lifting her makeshift weapon over her head. Aiming it at her teacher, Ino brought it down.

Sorano regained her composure and brought her hands together to form a hand sign at the last second. The wood splintered into pieces in Ino's hands as it connected with an invisible barrier. The Yamanaka didn't have time to shield her face with her hands; the cloud kunoichi snatched at her long ponytail and yanked her forward. The mind controller flew over her sensei and skidded into the heavy mud, covering herself with the muck. She took several precious moments to assess and move again.

Ino rolled over and got to her feet, turning to face her sensei. Sorano was calmly walking towards her student, drawing several shuriken from the pouch at her hip.

Without warning, a kunai shot across the clearing and grazed the exposed skin at Sorano's collarbone. The cloud kunoichi's eyes widened in surprise; the rain had muffled the sound of the trajectory of the weapon, and it was by sheer luck that it hadn't stuck in her chest. She jumped backwards in retreat out of instinct, paying closer attention to both her surroundings and her student.

There. Sorano spotted what she had initially missed; a trickle of blood dripping down Ino's arm.

The cloud kunoichi narrowed her gaze. Ino was covered in mud; the kunai she held close to her side blended right in, almost out of sight. The blonde Yamanaka bared her teeth in a wide grin before running to meet her sensei, the kunai in a position to strike. Sorano kept her eye on her student, but her attention was divided. Ino's attack was too forward and too obvious; it wasn't the intended one. She noticed a presence behind her and whirled around to stop the attack from Ino's blood clone. Her eyes widened as she saw not one, but two clones coming at her.

All three Inos halted together as the cloud kunoichi disappeared in a puff of smoke. They looked around the area, trying to find the sensei's chakra signature while moving into a defensive formation, their backs to each other.

The crying skies filled her ears, but within moments Ino heard an unusual sound coming at her from the left. She turned her head, her arms still held defensively in front of her, and her eyes widened as a giant sword spun into view, scattering the rain with a swishing sound.

The Yamanaka and her two clones nimbly leaped out of the way and watched as the sharp weapon embedded itself deep into the wet muck. Ino hesitated, confused. Moments after the sword had struck the ground, its master appeared out of thin air, the look upon his face more serious than usual. Ino furrowed her brow out of puzzlement; was he part of her test?

_'Apparently not,'_ the blonde kunoichi answered herself, as Sorano-sensei suddenly appeared nearby and started walking towards her companion.

"Kano," she called through the rain, "you interrupted my evaluation of Ino's combat skills." The missing nin of the Mist lifted his shoulder in a way that was almost unnoticeable, but gave a non-verbal cue that said the test was of no importance to him. "Classes are going to have to be cut short today," he replied, staring pointedly at Sorano.

The purple-haired kunoichi set her lips in a thin line and nodded, understanding the swordsman perfectly. She turned to her student and caught her eye before taking to the trees, making a beeline for the base. Ino released her blood clones and followed immediately, one step behind her sensei.

The rain pouring from the sky had washed most of the mud off of Ino's body by the time they reached the cabin. Sorano ducked inside and Ino took the opportunity to heal the cut she made on her arm. Moments later her sensei returned with a key.

Again they bounded through the wet forest in great haste, heading towards the metal shelter that housed the weapons...and the prisoner. Ino felt her nerves tingling at the excitement in the air, and relished the adrenaline rush that coursed through her veins.

Sorano's movements were lightening-fast as she twisted the key to open the padlock on the doors, yanking the chains through the handles impatiently and throwing the doors open. Light flooded the small space, causing the captive to blink. It was almost comical.

Sorano swept passed the man in chains and began removing weapons from her arsenal. Ino hung back in the doorway, unsure of what to do. Kano appeared out of nowhere and breezed by her, lifting his sword and swinging it down on the prisoner.

Ino had tensed, but relaxed as she heard the rattle of chains slithering to the floor and saw Kano return his tool to its holster. He lifted the cloud captive to his feet with ease and herded him outside. Sorano turned and tossed Ino some kunai and several other weapons. "Hide them."

The Yamanaka did as she was told, expertly sheathing the artillery in places where they would go unnoticed. Then she was ushered out of the shack, and they were running again.

_'This is it,'_ Ino felt excitement surge in her belly. Something big was about to go down.

They stopped when they found Kano in a seemingly non-specific area of the woods. The captive was standing upright, with Kano's firm grip the only thing standing between him and his freedom. At a nod from Sorano, the swordsman released their prisoner.

The cloud ninja took a few wavering steps, as if unsure that they were really letting him go. Then in a flash, he was gone.

Several moments passed and Sorano and Kano did nothing but stare after him. Ino shifted nervously, clenching and unclenching her fists as her heartbeat pounded in her ears. By now she knew what was about to happen. She swiftly checked the perimeters of her mind, checking her strengths and weaknesses and preparing for conflict.

"Ino," the cloud kunoichi said calmly, snapping the blonde out of her focus, "now is the time."

The Yamanaka gave a verbal affirmation and slid a kunai out from the holster on her thigh. Flicking the blade, she carved a thin, even line down the length of her forearm and formed the necessary hand gestures. Three blood clones silently appeared, giving off an aura of strong, obedient power.

Ino nodded, and the clones disappeared after the prisoner. The trio of shinobi looked at each other for a moment before taking to the trees and fanning out, following the game from a distance.

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**** Aha...well...anybody who read the top of the chapter is probably thinking I'm an idiot about now...you can't bet on the arrival of the chapter if you're already reading it...but I decided to leave that in there to make people smile. I hope you all are still with me on this. Slowly but surely, its coming together.**

**Make my day, leave a review! Happy Reading!**

**R.M.**


End file.
